


Here for Now

by MosquitoParade



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Both Wade and Peter are underage, Broken Bones, Bullying, Chapter 2 and 7 have sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Dads are important, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Implied sex in Chapter 6, Light Angst, M/M, Majorly skipped first time, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE SCAN MY TAGS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE!!!, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker gets bitten, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker to Spider-Man, Peter and Wade are the main plot but Peter's Dads are super important to Peter, Peter and Wade are too young to be doing all this, Peter and Wade have sex in Chapter 2, Peter isn't Spider-Man yet and this is chapter 9, Peter's last name isn't Parker, Polyamory, Polygamy is legal, Separation Anxiety is assumed, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Slow-building fic, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tags are kind of in order, This is gonna be a polyamory fic and you can't stop me, Two orgasms, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade doesn't listen to his dads, Wade has kinks but doesn't express them very well, Wade likes to give oral, Wade's last name isn't Wilson, explicit for sex, fluff mostly, happily married threesome, implied sex, lightly emotional, not crying feels but like feels ya know, only the main characters of the fic that play somewhat major roles are tagged, oral kink, tags are out of order, the biggest plot twist is that Peter has a boyfriend, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Peter is having a rough time when he manages to break his arm, two of his Dads haven't been home in a month, his only friend is his boyfriend, and he tries to live life after a spider bite that changes it.It's a slice of life, baby!~~~The main plot revolves around Peter's life! There is background established Tony Stark x Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers. ALSO! Bucky as Peter's sole provider, due to Steve and Tony working most of the time. Neither are absent, just busy :)(Please read the notes : D )





	1. It's Far Too Slow Here

**Author's Note:**

> A few things, _not_ a chapter guide:
> 
> 1st, polyamory is legal and Tony, Steve, and Bucky are very much married and love each other. Also, there will be minor mentions of them being dysfunctional later on in the fic.
> 
> 2nd, Deadpool is lovingly referred to as "Wade" or "Wade Wagner" throughout. His family is dysfunctional, but only briefly touched on. (Oops, chapter 5 is all about Wade's family dynamics!)
> 
> 3rd, Peter is near-constantly distraught due to Steve and Tony being gone, so there is a bit of moping over it occasionally.
> 
> 4th, NOW with warnings at the beginning of chapters with sex!
> 
> 5th, PLEASE check the tags when you pick back up! I have updated them and will continue to update them either before or up to an hour after a chapter is posted! If anything, check the relationship tags! If they bother you, feel free to stop reading : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's only solace is Bucky, Wade, and the field trip to a laboratory.
> 
> But, the field trip doesn't go so well.

Peter looked down at his arm, which was wrapped in a tough white cast, effectively preventing him from doing just about anything with his left hand. He let out a tired sigh, getting his father's attention, "What is it, Peter? Need something?" He asked attentively. Bucky always was attentive these days. It was in a nice sort of way though. Well-meaning attentiveness.

"School..." Peter said dismissively, kicking his feet as they hung off the side of his bed. Peter pressed his good hand to the Iron man comforter, rubbing his fingers over the fabric to calm himself, thinking about his other Dads. Folded on the corner of the bed was a blanket that Tony had specially made for Peter, it had been for Christmas this year and displayed Steve and Bucky, back to back in the middle of a fight. Peter, on the colder days, would wrap himself up in the blanket when he went downstairs or watched tv. "Are Steve and Tony getting back anytime soon?"

"I don't really know," Bucky hums, tossing Peter's dirty clothing into the hamper. Bucky'd be the one to wash it later, he didn't like the idea of other people or robots doing all the work for him. "The higher-ups aren't really allowed to tell me anything if I'm not on a mission."

Yeah, Steve and Tony weren't even allowed to call Peter on his first day of school. The only reason that either showed up at the hospital after Peter'd broken his arm, was due to the mission being put on hold until a plan was formed. Also, Steve had begged and begged the second he'd been informed. It was dumb, stupid and Peter wanted his Dads back home.

"Did you take down the Christmas tree?" Peter asked after a moment, "It makes me sad."

"Yes, it's in the attic. You won't have to see it anymore." Bucky said softly, brushing his long hair behind his ear as he reordered Peter's new book collection. It seemed like Bucky liked busy work more and more when he was the only parent home.

It really fucking sucked when your Dads stood you up for Christmas when they promised they'd be there... Stupid hero job. Why did heroes have to exist and feel obligated to save all these people? Peter had a life that was being utterly ruined because he hadn't seen Steve or Tony in two months, his grades had fallen into low Bs before the finales and he only had one friend. Peter wanted to scream, but for now, he decided to lie down and try to get some sleep for school.

~~~

Wade bumped noses with Peter as they sat quietly in the back of the cafeteria, "Okay, but you have to tell me how it happened," Wade eventually settled on, giving Peter that sweet look he usually did. Damn, Peter had always adored those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Fine," Peter laughed, "I slid on some ice and cracked it on the sidewalk or something like that. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention, my arm was broken. I was in so much pain."

"Aww, poor baby," Wade chuckled, giving Peter a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Wish you would have called me," Wade was super touchy feely, in a good supportive way.

"I would have, but, my Dad wanted to call Tony and Steve," Peter explained briefly, pressing his black-rimmed glasses back up his nose. Steve and Tony were barely around anymore, so Wade had never really needed to know that he had three Dads. Bucky was enough of a Dad for Wade to assume he had some dead or run away mother, as was probably the case for the wonderful Wade Wagner. Not that he talked about it, but that was honestly the real give away. Step one of having an absent mother? Never speak of her.

"Pshh, c'mon, Bucky's boytoys didn't need to see you any more than I did," The blond gave Peter a rather sad look, lying his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Well, my Dad's going down to see them this weekend," Peter had been ripping up a napkin as he talked, maybe it upset him a little bit that he wasn't allowed down to the Avenger's base until he was 18, or had a superpower. Just a little bit, though. "So, if you want to come over-"

"Ooh! Sleepover~" Wade cheered, "You got Tony's debit card?"

"Shh, don't say that so loud," Peter hushed, "But, yes, I do. He trusts me, though, we can't spend it all."

"He won't notice just a little bit going missing," Wade laughed, biting into his sandwich, "When's the old man leaving?"

"I'll text you after the field trip tomorrow," Peter said, resting his hand over Wade's, "He doesn't really know yet, they just told him to come in." Wade was Peter's rock, only God knows where he'd be if Wade hadn't popped into his life.

~~~

The next day, Peter rested his head against Wade's shoulder, his glasses safety sat atop Wade's head like a disregarded pair of sunglasses. His camera was nestled safely in its crossbody carry case. Meanwhile, they waited on the bus with about 60 other kids, all chatting away about something dumb, or the Avengers, or how much they hated whoever in their little minds was worth hating today, maybe for stepping on the back of their shoe, or looking at them funny. It was all so menial, so Peter tried to focus back in on what his boyfriend was saying, but he was wearing the dorky, dark red, short-sleeved, collared polo that made his blue eyes look really shiny and pretty, it was very distracting. Peter was also wearing a near identical one, but Wade's was much more awkwardly fitting. Peter wanted to buy him a new one. However, right now, they matched and it warmed Peter's heart, even though the red made his skin look a lot pinker than it was.

"Well, I mean... I dunno. I just kind of want to stab Logan sometimes, you know?" Wade commented, meanwhile running his fingers through curly brown hair over and over again, watching it lay different every time.

"Mhmm," Peter nodded even though he'd never had that desire in his entire life, however, the sensation of Wade's fingers through his hair was absolutely delightful and he very much wanted it to continue. Well, maybe that's why Peter fell asleep... Maybe not. Who's to know? But, it didn't matter, Peter's dreams were filled with soft thoughts about Wade, curling up beside him under warm blankets that would protect them from the cold, harsh wintery air. Maybe about how Wade would lie protectively around him, like he was the only thing in Wade's world... It was really nice to think about.

~

As they entered the esteablisment, Peter could tell that Wade wasn't nearly as excited as he was. The atmosphere was extremely nice, but Wade had never understood the big or scientific words people used around him, so Peter immediately got the vibe that Wade was having far less fun. Peter took one more picture before he approched Wade, who'd been standing awkwardly on his own. "If it helps you from dissociating, I can explain what they're saying for you," Peter said, holding his boyfriend's hand.

Wade smiled over at him, "If you'd like to. I don't want to distract you from this though, it's your kind of stuff. Sciencey and uhh..." The other boy looked around at the models and posters, "Atomy?" Wade trying his best was aboslutely the sweetest.

Peter chuckled, leading Wade over to a small model of a neon atom, adjusting his glasses, "So, you learned about how atoms bond right? How they share sometimes?" Wade nodded, "Okay, well, this one is Neon, it's-"

"It has 8 little electric guys on its last ring," The blond boy commented, interrupting Peter. But, he was fine with it, Wade had actually remembered something sciencey.

"Yeah, it does! Do you know what that means then, Wade?" Peter prompted, raising an eyebrow, fiddling with his camera anxiously.

"That it... can bond with... That face your making says no..." Wade gestured, and Peter quickly quit his expression, "So, by process of elimination. If they have 8, they don't need to bond."

"Nice, Wade, that's right!" Peter high-fived the other boy with his good arm, mentally promising him a kiss.

Wade was grinning quite proudly, "I know, I'm pretty and smart." Peter giggled, and Wade smiled even brighter. It was unfair how handsome Wade had gotten to be after puberty, Peter realized, pretty bright blue eyes that glittered in the right lighting, his wheat-colored blond hair that got ungodly blond in the summertime. Wade was utterly charming and Peter wanted to kiss him-

However, the head scientist of the lab called them to her. Peter directed Wade's attention to the new objective, leading the taller boy along by the hand. He'd kiss Wade twice later.

The explanation was rather simple, they were first going to see the many spiders they'd been experimenting on, trying to make a kind of super spider, then moving on to the bigger projects they were working on.

Wade absolutely beamed, "I love spiders! No one told me there were gonna be spiders!"

Peter had never really been a fan of arachnids, they had too many legs, were too small, and always looked like they were scheming. Not to mention that Tony absolutely despised them to the point where it had brought around the very important 'why you can't use those words that Tony just screamed' conversation.

Yet, Peter found Wade's hand holding his tightly, extremely engaged as they filed into a side room. The woman practically danced around the room, pointing out certain spiders, their colors, strengths and weaknesses, how they'd managed to breed a vegetarian spider. It was quite interesting, until the scientist paused, "Hmm, it appears our newest spider is running some tests." She said, which translated roughly in Peter's mind to, 'one of these super spiders escaped'. "We might get to see her running some tests."

Wade was happily chirping as he pressed his fingers to the small glass windows, "Aww, hello babe," he cooed affectionately.

"Would you like a picture with him?" Peter asked, one-handedly picking up the camera from the strap that let it rest against his chest.

"It's a female, Pete," Wade says, gesturing to the taped up laminated sheet which read various facts about this specific spider. "Isn't she just stunning?"

"I hope this isn't how you think of me," Peter joked, casually passing over Wade's question, "C'mon, say cheese," He hummed, snapping the picture with practiced, one hand ease.

"I think I blinked, you didn't give me any warning," Wade huffed, frowning, "Can we do another?"

"Sure," Peter said, "I can just cut you out of it and put you up on my wall." Peter, fairly often, would review his pictures and take home any 'ruined' ones that contained Wade. This small hobby ended up forming a wall of slightly blurry, closed-eyed, photo-bombing Wades, which greeted Peter each morning.

Wade smiled at the thought, netting Peter a perfect picture, "There we go, beautiful," Peter smiled at the camera and then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his upper right arm, "What the-?" Peter let go of the camera, letting it drop to his chest as he shook his arm violently.

Wade moved to get closer, "You okay?"

"I think so, that was weird," Peter looked at his arm, there were two tiny indents in his skin where the pain steamed from. It stung lightly but it wasn't disruptively painful.

"Okay," Wade grabbed Peter's good hand just as the whole group moved on. "Whatever you say, babe."

~

The rest of the trip had gone well, but the mark, indents, bite, whatever, which Peter had decided was unmistakably a spider-bite, had gotten itchy and inflamed. Peter'd even gotten dizzy and feverish by the middle of the tour, making it very hard to enjoy. Yet, Wade kept trying to help him pay attention, repeating things that he had been sure Peter'd missed, guiding him when he got confused, or helping him keep balance.

By the time they were back in the bus, Peter could barely remember where they stopped to eat and if he ate anything. All he could do was rest his forehead against Wade's shoulder and neck as they took the trip back. Which felt extremely long in a distant, fever-y kind of way, where Peter was aware of everything but completely unresponsive. He was entirely unconvinced right now was real at all.

Peter honestly wasn't even sure how he made it home... Bucky might have picked him up, he might have rode the bus... He wasn't sure. However, he did, in a zombie-like state give Bucky a kiss good-bye on the cheek, handing over the wrapped Christmas presents for Tony and Steve, "You'll be back by Monday, right?" He asked. Normally it would have been a tearful affair, but right now Peter's entire brain felt foggy, mushy, and incapable of making it's own sentences, so he spoke purely from memory.

"I hope so, Pete," Bucky ruffled his hair, maybe noticing the heat of his fever, "I should get back right before you get home on Monday. If I'm not, you can hang out with Mr. Logan, Wade and Anna Marie, I already told them you might be coming over Monday night. Okay?" Peter nodded, "Okay, don't get into any trouble. I'll see you, love you," He said before stepping out the door, locking it behind himself.

So, there he was, standing in this big empty house, all on his own, sick to his stomach... all of his Dads gone. So he, barely awake, made it up the stairs to his room, flopping bonelessly on top of the made bed, closing his eyes, which felt hot behind his eyelids. There was a distant buzz from Peter's phone, Wade had texted him, then a few more times, but, Peter gave in to the overwhelming warmth of his bed and his body, the heaviness in his soul and eyelids. It was time to sleep off whatever this was and hope it'd be Monday when he woke up.


	2. All I've Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up to being incredibly sweaty and later finds out that his hands have gained the capability to be extremely annoying.
> 
> Wade gets concerned over Peter's 'bite', but the rest of the day goes well after Wade's dads drive them to Peter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit longer than I was expecting, but I couldn't find a good cut off without making it too short in one chapter, so, please enjoy :)
> 
> Btw, this is a slice of life fic with a little bit of spice. I do have some plot worked out, but there isn't going to be any big revelations or anything.
> 
> (HEADS UP: Sex in this chapter!)

Peter sat up in a pool of cold sweat, which was honestly quite disturbing. He took a moment to think about it before it bothered him far too much. That's when Peter realized that he was dehydrated as all get out. So, his first order of business was a drink, then shower to get all this sticky grossness off. Then look up why someone might sweat that much and see if he's dying.

Peter quickly got out of his bed, deciding that he'd sleep in his Dads' bed later, after all, Bucky had made it the other night and their bed was considerably bigger. Peter took the stroll to the kitchen, opening the cabinet and grabbing the mug that displayed a drawn picture of himself from about 3 years ago. Steve had made it for him and it had a special place in his heart.

Brushing off the memory, he filled the cup with water from the tap. He took a few sips before chugging the rest, far too thirsty, nearly choking. He ended up doing the same to a few more cups before he felt a bit overfull, but, no longer in danger of dying from dehydration. Good, that was the goal. Peter sat down the cup and marched off to go shower.

When he entered his bathroom, the door creaked loudly, as usual. He promptly ignored it, looking at himself in the mirror with immense interest. He wouldn't notice it yet, but he was seeing perfectly fine without his glasses. Peter looked down at his abs, which were more toned than normal. It must be the new work out Steve'd been doing with him. Additionally, he looked incredibly sweaty, but he certainly didn't look tired or have bags under his eyes anymore. It felt like he'd slept 12 hours, which was indeed true. Peter peeled his damp shirt off over his head, feeling cool air hit his back, forcing a chill down his spine. He took a quick glance at the bite, which was extremely angry and quite awful. Peter decided to not look at it anymore, at least to the best of his ability. He then he fit a plastic bag over his arm to protect it from the water, taping it off the best he could one-handedly.

~

Hopping out of the shower, Peter grabbed the red towel that had his name embroidered on the top. He ran his wet fingers over it before using it to dry his hair the best he could. Bucky had it made for him before he'd even been born. It was super soft and fluffy, and matched with Tony, Steve, and Bucky's. Tony liked things to match, it was kind of his favorite thing.

Peter finished the drying of his body, stripping off the bag, then roughly folded the towel, shoving it into the corner of the expansive counter. Peter then began digging under the sink for the blowdryer. Just before he plugged it in, he heard the ringtone designated for Wade softly behind the wooden door. He had really wanted to talk to Wade, feeling vaguely bad for falling asleep on him, especially after he was supposed to come over.

So, Peter tossed the electronic onto the bathroom counter and opened the door. He quickly found his phone in his nightstand drawer, where he hazily recalled placing it. When he opened it, the screen displayed 5 am brightly, just above the dorky picture of Wade holding a tri-fold board sign reading, 'Homecoming?'. Peter smiled genuinely before picking up.

"Ah! Hey! You're up!" Wade chuckled tiredly from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, I'm up. What about you? Just up, or just going to sleep?" Peter asked curiously, pressing the phone to his ear as he stole the towel from the bathroom, using it to dry his hair again, trying not to make a wet mess of the soft tan carpet that he was too fond of.

"Pff, going to sleep," Wade says with a little too much cheer, "I was worried about you, you hadn't texted me back, I thought maybe you'd gotten lost or really really sick or something."

"Aww, no, I'm fine, but, thanks babe," Peter chuckled, quite appreciative that Wade did care, "Well, I'll let you get to sleep, okay? I'll see you in about 2 hours," He said, hearing a pleasant hum of agreement from the other boy.

"Okay," Wade took a brief pause, "Love you."

"I love you, too."

With that done, Peter dropped the phone to his bed, going back to the bathroom to blow dry his hair. He tried to push his glasses up his nose, before noticing that there weren't glasses on his face, and also that he could see perfectly without them...

~

Peter's backpack felt much lighter, but no matter how many times he checked it at home or on the bus, or shifted his weight as he walked up the concrete sidewalk to school, he wasn't missing anything

Nonetheless, Peter popped his earphones out when he saw Wade wave at him enthusiastically from the doorway, "Peter! I like the contacts!" The blond boy shouted, meeting him halfway to pull Peter into a soft kiss on the side of the hallway.

Wade was quite gentle, letting Peter lean into him, hands holding him in a sort of hug, while his right hand splayed on Wade's back, pulling him closer, his left arm preventing them from touching completely.

"So," Wade rested his forehead against Peter's, letting the brown haired boy look into the other's pretty blue eyes. He'd never get over how beautiful Wade's eyes were, "Daddy leave town yet?"

The moment was gone, "Ugh!" Peter laughed playfully, letting go off his grip on Wade, "I hate that word!"

"What word?" The other boy asked, chuckling, "Daddy? Does the word Daddy bug you, Peter Barnes?"

Peter couldn't help but giggle, shoving Wade gently, "My _father_ left town, yes."

"Ooh~ Guess what we can do?" Wade said, holding Peter's hand in a loose grip as they started walking to class.

"Sit around in a big empty house and eat pizza from three different pizza places all at once?"

"I was going to say fuck around in some cemeteries, but, I suppose we could just... eat pizza," Wade gave Peter a lopsided, loving grin.

"Mnn, you always want to do something that's just a little bit out of my comfort zone, huh?" Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"If poking gravestones and dead squirrels with sticks or throwing rocks at cars is your shtick, I want to know what you've done with my boyfriend," Wade hummed, kissing the corner of Peter's eye, hanging out at Peter's first hour door, "But, that's okay, only one of us has to be exquisitely outgoing and handsome." The blond boy smiled, "That one's me, but, you're a _close_ second~"

Peter laughed as Wade skipped down the hall, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you in two hours, honeybun!"

~

A class later, and things kept falling. Papers, folders, textbooks... anything. It seemed like he'd gotten extremely clumsy with his only hand, and had disrupted his math class about 3 times now, which was making him antsy and even more awkward. Thank God this class was over-

"Hey, baby," Wade cheerfully greeted, pulling Peter off to the side, away from the flow of kids. "Oh... you don't seem too happy," Wade noticed, frowning, "What's up?"

Where Peter had unceremoniously touched on Wade was now stuck to his right hand's fingers. Peter was having trouble believing his eyes, "I... I, uhh... Wade...?"

The other boy blinked, "Yeah? Shit, don't tell me you're going to pass out!"

"No, no, I... just.... my fingers...." Peter tried to pull away, bringing Wade's jacket with him, "I really... I don't know what's happening..."

Wade blinked and gently held Peter's wrist, "Okay, first of all, calm down. This isn't the end of the world. I happen to be completely okay with going everywhere with you." The blond boy chuckled, and it eased Peter's nerves when the boy kissed him gently. "Also, now that you're smiling, if you wanted my jacket off, you could've just asked."

Peter couldn't help but feel better about what was happening, "I mean... I wouldn't mind," He joked, realizing that he was running his right hand down Wade's chest, "Oh."

Wade smiled, kissing Peter's forehead, "Just take a deep breath."

~

Peter sat beside Wade at lunch, tracing a finger against Wade's arm, watching it brush around the nearly invisible blond arm hair. "You're so handsome, Wade."

Normally, Wade would laugh or thank him or say something witty. But he didn't, and instead looked at Peter with a frown, "Did something happen yesterday? It's been bothering me a lot. You seemed out of it."

Peter paused, "Uhh, the field trip... My dad left... I slept for a really long time-"

"Why? You never sleep that early."

"Um, I felt really sick, but my dad was already leaving so I didn't want to bother him with it," Peter said, remembering the painful bump. "Also, I think this spider bit me yesterday."

"A spider bit you? Where?" Wade looked extremely concerned suddenly.

"Well, I'm not for sure it was a spider. But it's on my arm, and it stings," Peter pointed his thumb toward his right arm. He than allowed Wade to roll up his sleeve so he could see the infected bite.

"Holy shit," Wade stared, "And you didn't think this was an emergency situation? My dad would have driven you to the ER. Jesus! Does it hurt?"

"It was... less scary when I first had it," Peter said, looking at the bite with disgust. It hadn't gotten any better.

"C'mon," Wade stood up, grabbing his backpack, "I'm taking you to the nurse."

~

Wade gripped Peter's free hand tightly, looking out the office window for his dad's truck, "Peter, you're scaring me," he said in, probably, the most serious tone Peter'd heard him use in forever.

"I didn't think it was a big deal- the nurse didn't think it was a big deal!" Peter shot back, "No one thinks this is half as worrying as you do."

"First of all, the nurse isn't allowed to be 'worried' by something or it scares kids," Wade huffed out an agitated noise, "But, I swear, Logan will think it's more serious."

"Why do you call your dad 'Logan' anyway?" Peter asked, begging to change the topic. He didn't want to admit that the bite was all that bad. But, he knew the nurse had let him leave for a reason, he wasn't dumb.

"He doesn't like being called 'dad'," Wade said dismissively, "Why do you call your dad 'Bucky' sometimes?"

Well... If Wade was going to be spilling something he wasn't that keen on spilling, maybe it'd be nice to share... "Well, ya see," Peter begins, exhaling heavily as he commits to the idea, "I've got three dads, so, sometimes it's easier to call them by their first name," He shrugged.

"Really? No, you have to be joking around," Wade laughed, giving Peter a curious look, like he wanted it to be true.

"Really. Bucky, Steve, and Tony are my parents."

"Peter Barnes, you're not fucking with me, right?" Wade said accusingly, giving Peter a very serious look. Wade didn't like to be fucked with, he had enough of it at school.

"Absolutely not," Peter struggled to grab his phone from his back pocket, "Look, I got pictures of them with me at Disney World."

Peter opened his gallery and found the 'Vacation' folder. He showed Wade a picture of himself with his blond father, who was holding three ice cream cones as Peter held his own. Then another picture, this one of Bucky and Steve holding hands while they were walking. He flipped through another, Bucky pretending to be dead, then a blurry picture of himself on some ride, it had probably been Steve's handiwork.

"I have a special folder for pictures of Tony," Peter hummed, clicking away from the Vacation pictures. He then opened a folder named 'Math', which had several math problems from the textbook and a few graded papers Peter'd gotten more than 100% on. At the very bottom, there were a few pictures of Tony Stark, most prominently the one with the billionaire hugging Peter the night of Homecoming. The other three were rather normal. The one that displayed him in the gown after graduating from middle school, in a restaurant booth next to Tony, had been taken by Bucky and wasn't that great. The second one was a selfie of Tony and him while in a glass elevator. The third was a picture of a photo album page. The image in the album was of Steve, Bucky, and Tony's wedding.

Wade was stunned, but he wasn't stunned enough to keep his mouth shut, "There's a video," he said simply, pointing.

"It's stupid," Peter said, going to leave the folder.

"Is it a video of Tony?" Wade picked at his dry lip, "Can I watch it?"

"It's a video of Tony from about 15 years ago. It's been transferred through about 8 phones. It's gross, you don't want to see it." Peter said, fingers hovering over the video, taking a moment, but giving in. "You know what? Sure. You can watch it. But I warned you."

With that, Peter passed his phone over to Wade, who took it gladly, opening the video.

_The video begins, slightly unfocused before Tony points it toward his face, which is much softer than the roughed up look of him now. His beard is more managed, less grey, but it's only noticeable to Peter. "So, eee!" Tony grinned brightly, "God, I'm so excited!" Tony's eyes move to something out of frame, grinning brighter._

_In the background, there a chuckle, "Steve's pacing!"_

_"Okay, okay, okay," Tony regained his composure, "Hey, Pete, it's me, Tony, and uhh... Me, and Steve, and Bucky, we're waiting to see you. It's gonna be the first time we see you, and- Steve, look over here," The camera of whatever had been used to record this occasion, was probably older than Wade himself, and turned to where Steve was standing in the hallway._

_The blond man looked up from his hand, biting short nails shorter, "Yeah?"_

_"Hi, honey," Tony's voice definitely sounded like he was smiling._

_Steve smiled back, showing off pretty white teeth, "Hi~"_

_Then the camera caught Bucky, his dark hair up in a high bun, wearing his favorite daisy hair-pins, before they were worn and losing petals, "Hi, babe," Tony chimed in the other man's direction._

_"Hi, Tony," Bucky said smiling tiredly, but Bucky had always sorta looked like that. Trying his best._

_"Both of you, say something to Peter. I'm going to save this video for him so he can watch it when he's older." Tony said, and Wade could assume he stood up from wherever he'd been lounging, seeing as the camera took a huge dip and was now more level with Steve and Bucky._

_Steve gave the camera a kind look, "Hi, Peter, you're the love of my life and I haven't even met you yet. I hope whatever is happening to you right now comes to pass. The world's tough, but you're tougher, babe. Don't let it get you down."_

_"Wow, that was really sweet, Steve," Tony commented and Steve smiled, the camera moving awkwardly before there's a kissy noise. Tony pulls back, camera refocusing, "Buck?"_

_The camera was turned to Bucky, who didn't seem ready, "Oh. Uhh, hi Peter," The man waved, "Tony, you know I'm not witty or poetic like you guys."_

_"Just say what's on your mind," Steve said out of frame._

_"I'll try," Bucky took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, "I want the world for you, Peter. You can tell me anything and I'll talk to these guys," Bucky gestures to Steve and Tony behind the camera, "You couldn't ever do anything to upset me." There were a few indistinguishable words of what must have been praise from Peter's other dads. Bucky smiles as he blushes a soft shade of red._

_"You get a kiss in a minute," Tony said as he turned the camera back to himself, "Now, I'm not all that great at speeches or confessions, but, I love you, buddy."_

The video ends and Wade is staring at the screen, trying to think of words. "I told you it was really old and gross," Peter said, taking back his phone.

"It wasn't gross. It was... it was really sweet," Wade said, and Peter saw him discreetly wipe his eye, "Uhh, my dad doesn't care like yours do, so, umm... it was... really nice to see."

"What do you mean-"

Logan's truck honked loudly, pulling up in front of the school, "C'mon, gotta get you home," Wade hoped up from the awful chairs in the office. Yet, he waited for Peter to stand with him.

"Oof, no hands, or we can't hang out at my house alone anymore," Wade said smiling, pulling his hand away when Peter went to grab it, "I promise if you tell Logan you want to hang out at your house, I will hold your hand all you want there~"

Peter raised an eyebrow but followed behind the blond boy. So, when Wade stopped walking, he ran right into him, "Holy shit, Vater?" Wade ran over to the passenger side, tapping on the window, "VATER?" He asked until the window was rolled down, and Wade broke into a happy giggle, "I didn't know you were coming by!" Peter felt a bit rude being here now. It was already hard enough to be around Logan, but, whoever this was to Wade, he seemed to genuinely like.

Wade stepped back from the window, and opened the back door, "Hop in," he said, pulling himself in, then scooting to the opposing window. Peter followed but kept the seat between them, alternately to how in Bucky's car, they'd be sitting as close together as possible, holding hands and sharing small kisses occasionally.

"What's the occasion? You guys back together or something?" Wade asked as Logan shoved his ashtray away. Logan always seemed to be smoking when he wasn't aware of Peter's presence, but it was a rarity to see him even touch one when Peter was around.

"Doesn't matter to you," Logan grumbled in a semi-defensive tone.

"I was in town, so I decided to come see you," This other man with a thick accent said gesturing to nothing specific, his fingers, which Peter thought there may have been a few too many of, were a bluish tone and it got Peter quite curious if this man had some form of superpower or if some horrible accident happened to him.

"Peter, this is Kurt. Logan's husband," Wade explained after a moment, "He's the one I got the last name from, and pretty much my other dad-"

Logan seemed to have been loosely following along, pulling the truck from the school's lot, "Wade-"

"It's cool, Logan, Peter has two dads, too, geez, you act like everyone is homophobic," Wade looked over at Peter, rolling his handsome blue eyes, "Also, you could fuck them up, so..."

"I could, but that doesn't mean I should," Logan shot back, Kurt gently reached over to rest his hand on Logan's, whispering something to him briefly before pulling away. Logan smiled, something Peter hadn't seen Wade's father do even as a greeting.

There's a long minute of nothing really happening, "Um, Mr. Logan," The whole car seemed to get even quieter, "Could Wade come over to my house?"

~

Wade waved off his dads and as soon as the door was shut, kissed Peter deeply, nearly knocking the other boy off his feet.

"Wade..." Peter pulled away from the blond, "My dads..."

"They won't know," Wade murmured against Peter's neck, kissing the skin there.

"Your so right," He made a pleasant noise, "What a bad, bad influence you are," Peter laughed lightly, which was cut short by a moan.

Wade shoved Peter against the wall in the entryway, "Fuck, Peter," There a deep feral noise from Wade, pressing his hands against Peter's hips as his hungry eyes wondered over Peter's body, "Can I go down on you?"

Peter felt his face and ears burn red, watching Wade's cheeks do the same. "I-I... Wh-what? I don't think I heard you right. Could you what?"

"Go down on you," Wade said again, "I would like to suck your dick, is that okay with you or is that too much? Too fast?"

Peter brought his good hand up to his face, trying to cover his mouth before nodding, "Y-yeah... Go a-ahead, I'd.... umm..." Peter's voice got very small, but the blond boy was close enough to hear the whisper of "I'd like that."

Wade lit up and leaned down to kiss Peter, unbuttoning the shorter boy's pants. After a moment, both the pants and underwear were pushed down and the blond boy separated from Peter. He slipped down to kneel in front of the other boy, who leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath after the kiss, only to gasp when Wade got his mouth around his dick.

"Ohhhh, Wade~" Peter rolled his hips, reaching down to support Wade's head, "I got Wade Wagner on his knees," Peter giggled, "Tony's going to scream~"

Wade pulled off, making Peter look down, letting out a disappointed mewl, "Not as loud as I'm going to make you scream," The blond boy grinned, grasping Peter's cock so he could lick the tip, staring up into Peter's dilated pupils, with extremely sexy, lust-darkened baby blues. Peter stifled a moan, instead, making a peculiar 'tsk'ing noise with his mouth, looking down at Wade with a very strange look.

Wade raised an eyebrow, taking Peter into his mouth before moving his hand from Peter's waist to instead force his shoulder between the other boy's thighs, hand now supporting the small of Peter's back. This effectively got the brown haired boy to slide down the wall slightly, kicking his other leg over the blond boy's shoulders so that now it was only Wade's strength that was keeping him against the wall, and honestly, the fact that Wade could keep him off the floor was a huge turn on.

Wade took a moment to adjust his grasp so that now, the smaller boy's legs were on his shoulders, arms supporting his ass. None of this stopped Wade from bobbing his head, sucking on the sensitive flesh of what hid between Peter's thighs. The brown haired boy moaned loudly, locking his ankles behind his boyfriend's back, biting his lip, "Fuck, Wade," He whined, legs starting to tremble, "Pull off," Peter demanded, and Wade did as he was told, disgruntled.

"Thank you," Peter breathed, but instead of Wade completely stopping, he began to kiss Peter's thighs. "Wade... Can we at least get to my bedroom?" He asked, using his unconstrained hand to run fingers through Wade's short blond hair. "Can we do that, babe?" Wade looked up at Peter with that look that meant, 'I know I'm going to do something I'm not supposed to' right before he licked a stripe up Peter's dick. The brown haired boy clenched his fist in the short blond hair provided and pulled Wade's head back. This earned him a weak moan from the other boy, whos face got incredibly red afterward. "Oh," Was all Peter could say, watching Wade's expression immediately turn embarrassed, letting Peter slide down the wall until his back was parallel to the ground. Safe.

"Wade, no, it's okay-"

The other boy slipped apart from Peter, "Nevermind, just... nevermind..."

Peter sat up and scooted over to Wade, kissing his cheek, "You like your hair pulled? That's okay, Wade, I'll pull your hair all you like."

Peter waited until Wade turned to face him and engaged the other boy in another kiss, fingers tightly fisted into Wade's short blond hair. The handome blue-eyed boy moaned into the kiss, pressing Peter back onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Babe-" The taller boy had begun to grind his hips against Peter's, giving him the worst kind of friction, sensitive flesh against rough denim, "Wade!"

The other boy looked up, quirking an eyebrow, "Pants, your pants, babe," Peter whined, fingers dancing around the hem of the jeans. Recognition lit up Wade's eyes.

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry-"

Peter hushed the other boy's apologies, "Ya know what? You can apologize by continuing this up in my bedroom instead of on the floor," Peter said, maneuvering his foot to drag his pants closer.

"Yeah, let's do that," Wade decided.

He helped Peter up and then trailing behind as they scaled the flight of stairs up to the brown-haired boy's room

Peter flopped back onto the big bed after drawing the curtains closed. Meanwhile, he found an interest in watching Wade look around at the walls. They were decorated with awards, newspaper clippings about the Avengers, an _almost_ obsessive number of pictures containing Wade from unusable film, and about 100 golden 'Great Job' stars from Steve. "You can be astounded later, right now I need you," Peter piped up from the bed, effectively gaining Wade's attention.

"God, I love the way you're talking to me right now," Wade sauntered over to the bed, settling between Peter's legs, "You should do it more often~"

"Take your pants off, Wade," Peter huffed, wrapping his legs loosely around Wade's waist.

"Absolutely," The taller boy quickly agreed, fighting with his belt and button for too long. Peter forced himself up, using nimble fingers to help Wade out of his denim confines, earning himself a kiss from the blond boy, "God, I love you, so much~" He grumbled low in his throat, "I'm gonna make you feel so good~"

~

Peter lay peacefully beside Wade, who was fast asleep, in his bed. He curiously reached behind his head, touching the headboard lightly, then with some force before he felt his fingers stick, just like they had moments ago on Wade's sweaty back... Peter dismissed the image he'd conjured up. His fingers were sticking to his headboard right now...

Soon, he realized that they let go when he placed less pressure on them, pulling away gently.

However, the bigger surprise was that his toes stuck to the sheet under him. He'd noticed while he was messing around with his fingers, scooting his butt back so he could reach higher on the wall.

It's been kind of an accident that he crawled up the wall, but now that he knew he could, he was crawling along the wall the best he could to the bathroom, going to clean himself up mostly, but also because it was pretty fun.

Then edged down the wall slowly, and carefully, worried that if he wasn't exact, he could slip and hurt his arm further. However, his bathroom door was still incredibly loud, seemingly even worse in the situation. This indeed did wake Wade up.

"Peter?" He asked, sitting upright in Peter's bed, a bit startled.

"Yes, Wade?"

The blond boy smiled before rolling over, "Oh, hah... You scared me," he mumbled.

"Do you want to shower?" Peter asked in Wade's general direction.

The other boy grumbled something, waving a hand at Peter, which he took as a go ahead and entered the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself before turning on the lights.

~

Peter was casting Youtube videos onto the TV on the ground floor for a few hours before Wade stumbled downstairs. "Hi, gorgeous," The blond greeted warmly, "There wasn't a towel labeled 'Wade' so I used yours," He declared, hair soaking wet, dressed in the extra pair of clothing that Peter kept over here for in between washing Wade's clothing. There was a black t-shirt that was a bit big, but read 'STUD MUFFIN' real big in white lettering, along with gray sweatpants.

"Hey, Wade," Peter made sure to smile back, despite being engrossed in a documentary about the new atoms added to the periodic table, "That's fine, you are always allowed to use my towel, just by the by."

Over the years, Tony had lovingly given Peter some advice. It ranged from simple things like commanding J.A.R.V.I.S., how much to tip, how he should always pay for the meal, to things that seemed obscure. The advice that ingrained into Peter most was the after sex etiquette bit. The majority of it all leads back to 'Make the other man feel masculine' or 'Don't lie to his face'.

"You can sit with me," Peter said, patting the cushion beside him.

Wade walked over, sitting right up next to the brown-haired boy, "So, you're okay to walk?"

Peter nodded, nuzzling up to Wade, who smelled really nice, "Tony told me that if someone can't walk without a limp after sex, you've done it wrong."

Wade nodded slowly, "Logan's been doing something terribly wrong," Just as Peter was about to ask, or comment, or... anything, Wade kept talking, "So, what's this?" He asked, pointing to the tv.

Peter decided to drop it, now very concerned for Kurt, "Oh, uh, it's about atoms. I can change it. What do you want to watch?" Peter asked, turning on his phone to pause the video.

"What do you have?" Wade chewed on his lip, "Do you have Golden Girls? I missed last week's."

"Where do you watch Golden Girls?" Peter asked, trying a quick search on Youtube.

"It reruns on... I don't actually know. Logan lives in a place completely disconnected from time I guess, because Golden Girls comes on every Thursday."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., find Golden Girls for me, please!" Peter shouted into the cold, void-like, mansion of a house.

"Sure," Commented a mechanical voice, the tv displayed 'The Engagement, season 1, episode 1'. "Is this one alright, sir?"

Peter turned to Wade who nodded, "Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Peter thanked, just like Steve had told him to, because if a machine uprising happened, then J.A.R.V.I.S. would hopefully spare him.

~

Hours, and hours later, Peter wasn't sure, but when he'd woken up, it had been to Wade, "Jarvis, play season 1, episode 15 of Golden Girls," there was a pause, "please."

"Of course."

"Wade..." Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes until his fingers stuck to his face. He peeled them off, "How long have I been asleep?"

The blond boy seemed to just notice him, the episode pausing, "Oh, uhh... Jarvis-"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., how long have we been watching Golden Girls?" Peter asked.

"6 hours, 56 minutes, and 17 seconds," The electronic voice said, and that's when Peter sighed.

"Did you enjoy 7 hours of Golden Girls?"

"Very much," Wade said, grinning, "I love Golden Girls."

"I'm glad," Peter stood up to stretch, "Are you hungry?"

Wade looked between the tv and the kitchen, "No, I kind of just... zoned into Golden Girls..." Peter laughed and kissed his forehead. "So, if I make something, you aren't going to eat off my plate?" Wade looked up at Peter with his handsome face and pretty blue eyes, grinning, "Fine, but you have no right being that hot."

~

After they ate, Wade had begun to wander around the huge house, staring at portraits and things before eventually asking Peter. It was mostly things that Peter had also wondered about, but turned out to be not nearly as exciting as Wade had wanted it to be, interrupting J.A.R.V.I.S.' explanation to tell the robot he didn't care anymore.

Eventually, Wade stumbled onto a closet, opening it to find it had many of Peter's old things. There was even a crib that held old boxes, most labeled 'Peter 1y/o' or 'Peter 2y/o', however, there was one box right on top of the crib boxes labeled 'Toys'. Wade helped him get it down so that the smaller boy could tear the box open, looking over some stuffed animals affectionately before removing a remote-controlled car, then stopping.

Peter lifted up a cardboard circle that had been roughly colored the same as Captain America's shield from the box, "Wah!" Peter chuckled, moving it toward Wade in a shoving motion, "Bucky made it for me. Well, remade it. Steve made my first one and Bucky remade it every time one broke." Peter hummed, grinning, "I like it."

Wade smiled, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "It's nice, Peter."

~

The rest of the day was gentle and quiet. At least it was now that the two had ransacked Tony's liquor cabinet that Peter wasn't supposed to know about. So, now Peter was lying back lazily and incredibly buzzed on the love seat, clutching the Captain America shield with him, adjacent to Wade, who was sprawled over the couch with an opened bottle of vodka and a half-finished rum bottle on the coffee table, "Have I ever told you that... that Steve is Captain America?" Peter asked suddenly, running his fingers over the makeshift shield.

"Mnn, I don't think so..." Wade let his eyes curiously wonder over the ceiling's hidden shapes.

"Yeah, and my dad... Uhh... Tony! Yeah, Tony, he's Iron man~" Peter hummed cheerfully, "Bucky's no one though, he's not cool."

Wade laughed, "How the fuck did Bucky get to fuck Iron man and Captain America?"

"No no no, Wade, Waade," Peter giggled, pointing a finger in Wade's direction, "Iron man fucks Bucky, Bucky fucks Captain America. Sometimes I'm up late and hear them," The brunet boy just kept talking though, "Steve's such a slut. I hear him moaning for Bucky and Tony all the time, it's awful."

"Well, you're a slut then, that's your daddy," Wade comments, "It's like... genetic that you're also a slut."

"First of all-"

"No, my daddy likes to have his hair pulled and be all bruised up during sex, and so do I, it's just like... what'd I say? I don't know, he passed that shit on to me," Wade explained and had Peter been even a little more sure he could get over to Wade, he would have sauntered up all sexy like and shown Wade and his irresistible baby blues a thing or two about being a slut.

"I'm not Steve's kid though," Peter said, "So, I guess my mom was a slut-"

"You have a mom?!" Wade sat up for that, staring over at Peter like he'd grown two heads.

"What? Of course I have a mom."

"Does Steve get fucked by her, too?" Wade asked.

"Oh my GOD!" Peter facepalmed, "Wade Winston Wagner, look at me dead in the eyes and ask me if I have a mom again. I swear."

Wade sat up completely, with immense struggle, "Peter... uhhh... something Barnes-"

"Carter," Peter responded, "Carter's my middle name."

Wade grinned, leaning against the arm of the couch to almost kiss Peter's cheek, but the two pieces of furniture were doing an excellent job of cockblocking, "Peter Carter Barnes, how the fuck do you have a mother?"

Peter almost socked Wade in the face, but his subconscious mind agreed it was far too much work, also that Wade might cry if he did. Peter didn't want to see Wade cry. His beautiful eyes would get all red and really watery, making them look a pretty topaz blue... Well, Wade wasn't ugly when he cried, but, it did make Peter feel exceptionally bad, "How the fuck was I made?"

"..." Wade paused for a long minute, "I thought...."

Peter waited, tracing over the red lining of the shield, "Yeah? You thought what?"

Wade frowned and Peter could see the gears turning in his head, "I thought you meant like... a mom mom, like... someone at your house."

Peter sighed, stretching his body out to force himself up a little further on the love seat, forfeiting his makeshift shield to the carpet's welcoming expanse, "You say the dumbest things," Peter said playfully, looking at Wade from his position, shoulders against the arm of the chair, head pretty much upside down, "Kiss me."

Wade smiled and leaned at a very awkward angle, pressing his nose into Peter's chin, and same visa vera, making it a very odd problem, since Wade was an extremely sloppy drunk kisser. Peter honestly didn't mind.

When Wade broke away, Peter situated himself upright exclusively on his right arm before leaning back over to Wade, holding the blond boy's face in his right hand, giving him a loving kiss on the lips. "You're so handsome, " He said, their faces a few inches apart, "Can we have sex again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out, but hang on!
> 
> EDIT: Fixed up the messy usage of "lie/lying, lay, and laid". Should be correct now :)
> 
> EDIT 2: Casually reading over and discovered I didn't use Wade's proper middle name, "Winston".
> 
> EDIT 3: Fixed up some errors and that giant gap that appeared halfway through the 'video' for Peter. Also, why did I forget 'you're' was a word only when writing Steve? Fixed "losing petals". Finally, I know there are still other errors, but I can't find them.


	3. Hello Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend could have been a really good use of time, putting together a super persona. It sure sucks that Tony had his work space locked manually... Or is it?
> 
> Aka
> 
> A brief look into the Steve and Tony dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So sorry! It's been too long since an update :((

With Wade gone, Peter spent the majority of the next day designing what he wanted to look like as a superhero. He kept trying to come up with different names, Arachnid-Kid, Spider-Boy, Taranchula-Man... Nothing really fit, so, Peter decided maybe he'd let the people decide, or he'd ponder on it a while longer.

Meanwhile, he'd been busying himself with what kind of outfit he'd want to wear. He liked the mechanical side of Iron man, but, he wasn't handy with that sort of thing. He also liked Captain America's patriotic colors... Well, he'd already decided he wanted the suit to be part red and part blue, not just for himself though, he liked the subtle nod to his parents. That left just about everything else. What kind of mask? Tony's face was completely covered, after all, he had a pretty recognizable face. Steve's was the opposite, fully exposed, but, he looked extremely normal. Bucky had a strip of fabric covering his eyes for the most part, which was honestly never going to work if he was climbing up and down buildings-

There's an essential part of 'spider' missing from the design. Webs.

Peter raced down the flight of stairs, "J.A.R.V.I.S. unlock Tony's workspace for me, please!" The small boy yelled into the house, almost slipping down the stairs on his socks, but managed to catch himself with the grippy bit on the bottom of his feet. He'd find a better name for them.

"This command has been overridden by Tony," The mechanical voice says back.

Peter frowns, getting safely to the bottom of the stairs. If Tony could reject his request that quickly, he had to be looking at his phone. "J.A.R.V.I.S., call Tony."

"Calling Tony," The voice responds and Peter makes his way over to the kitchen, grabbing the Bluetooth-like headset from it's charging port. He placed it on his head, with some struggle, and started walking, listening to the ringing. Just in case. It could have been auto rejected...

There's a noise and suddenly the line picked up and he stopped walking, "Dad!" Peter says excitedly, wasting no time.

" _Hey baby, what's wrong?_ " It's so incredibly nice to hear Tony's voice.

"Nothing's wrong," Peter bubbles, walking around the house aimlessly, "Hey, uhh, can I go into your room?"

" _Well-_ "

" _Is it Petey?_ " A voice asks in the background, which Peter tries to identify.

" _Can we make this a video call, Pete? Steve's been missing you super bad._ " Tony asks and Peter's heart beats faster.

"Yeah! Please, I miss you guys so much," Peter said, sprinting back into the kitchen, readjusting the headset quickly as the screen beside the headset's charging port lit up. The blank transparent blue disappeared quickly to show Tony's face first. He pulled the device back from his face, letting Steve slide in to the right of him.

" _Oh my goodness, Peter! You're getting so big!_ " Steve had always had an obsession with how much Peter was changing, and he could almost bet money that he hadn't gotten over an inch taller since the first day of school.

"Hi!" Peter didn't know why tears were coming to his eyes, "God... I miss you all..." Okay, maybe he did know and just didn't want to admit that he wanted so bad to be with his Dads. "Don't mind me getting mushy over here. I just wanted to ask Tony if I could go into his workroom."

Steve's facial expression was always soft, he was way sweeter than both Bucky and Tony, but in general. He always seemed like he understood Peter on an emotional level. " _Why?_ " Asked Tony, blunt as always, " _I know you're not a kid anymore, but, I don't want you in there without supervision._ "

"But, Dad-"

" _Tony's right, snuggle-bug, there's a lot of things you could get hurt on in there._ " Something about how Steve still thought of Peter as little both bugged him and made him feel safe. Right now though, it was a bit irritating.

"I'm not a child, Steve," Peter huffed, giving his fathers an angry face, "This isn't fair. I should be able to go anywhere I want. It's my house, too."

Tony was just about to say something before Steve punched his arm, fairly hard by the look on Tony's face, " _Tony, I swear. You promised me._ "

" _It's not his house though!_ " Tony shot back and Steve gave him the most stupid pout. It was honestly gross how Steve had Tony and Bucky wrapped around his finger.

" _Pete, babydoll, don't take any of that to heart. It's just as much your house as it is Tony's,_ " Steve said, and Peter remembered why he liked Steve, " _But, Tony's workspace isn't super clean- You know I'm fine with how you arrange your workspace- Tony--_ " Tony frowned turning to the other man, Peter closed his eyes as Steve kissed him. When Peter reopened his eyes, they were leaning even closer, Steve's arm around Tony's shoulders, " _J.A.R.V.I.S. can see in your workspace, right, darling?"_ " Steve asked Tony, resting his forehead against the darker haired man's temple.

" _Yeah, but I really don't think it's clean enough for Peter to be in there,_ " Tony said, slowly maneuvering to open something. " _We'll see._ "

There's a long bout of silence as Tony's eyes scan over the side screen, looking for something. Steve glanced over, but didn't have much input. There were another several moments before Steve piped up, " _Wade's still treating you well, right?_ "

Peter let his mind wander back to yesterday, slowly nodding. Fuck, he was a little turned on just thinking about Wade. "Yeah, yeah, he's been really nice." Like with his tongue and fingers, but, his Dads didn't need to know that part.

" _That's good,_ " Steve says, smiling tiredly, " _We miss you, Pete, but, all these bad guys just keep showing up. We promise we're kicking their butts as fast as we can._ "

Peter nodded, he knew. He saw the news and heard what people were saying, it was crazy that Steve and Tony hadn't been home for longer than a week in almost a year now. But no one knew Tony, Steve, and Bucky were married, had a kid. That at home, Tony Stark, Iron man, was Tony Barnes, Dad. That Steve Rogers would go on afternoon runs with him and Bucky, or that Steve would still carry Peter close to his chest and walk around the mansion, turning off all the lights... It made Peter want to find a closet or small space to curl up in. " _So, Peter, I love you, and I hope you know that,_ " Tony began, which almost certainly meant- " _But I can not, in good faith, authorize J.A.R.V.I.S. to let you go into my workspace._ "

"I don't even care anymore," Peter grumbled, "Bye or whatever."

There was a cacophony of disagreement as Peter disconnected the call and yanked off the headset, tossing it near the charging port. He stalked back up the stairs and into his Dads' room, flopping back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he began to cry.


	4. Distant to Vivid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to get a little worried about Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post this, it was important.

When Peter got home, Bucky was already there, waiting in the entryway to hug him. Peter was so, so tired, emotional, and lonely that he hugged Bucky back tightly with all his one-armed Arachnid-Kid or whatever strength. He wasn't sure Bucky had felt it though. "What's up with my little guy, huh?" Bucky asked, brushing some of Peter's curly brown hair from his face.

"I missed you," Peter said, his face pressed to Bucky's chest. It made him feel nice and very, very safe. Bucky made him feel safe.

Bucky didn't move away even after the extremely long time that Peter had been hugging him for, which the teen was thankful for. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm tired," Peter's reply was muffled, but he finally pulled away, flexing the fingers that belonged to the hand that was still in the cast. They worked, his arm worked, there wasn't any pain anymore. He didn't say anything about it, however, it was important that if this was related to the bite, that no one knows. Bucky hadn't seemed to notice, which was great news, "I need you to wash some stuff, though. I put them in the laundry basket." Peter said before making his way to the soft upholstered couch and flopping back onto it.

"Going to sleep?" Bucky asked from the stairs, and soon his steps were right back down them. There was one of the expensive, soft blankets on top of Peter after a few moments, then a kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well."

So, he did.

~

Peter was up after a few hours and the world didn't feel real. The yellow lights of the kitchen and the sun setting just outside made the world seem wrong. It felt dreamy and otherworldly as Bucky handed Peter a plate of something he didn't care the name of, and soon it was finished as Peter seemed to float just inside his body, barely experiencing the world from his own physical form. He set the plate on the island and wandered to the fridge, trying to let the cool air hit him, but it never quite did. He was distant from what was happening, and even Bucky approaching him seemed slow until he was kissed on the temple, "What's wrong, babydoll? Still hungry?"

Peter looked up at Bucky, his mind absorbing the image of Bucky, but he couldn't recall looking at him. "No," The words passed his lips, but he couldn't remember if he'd formed the word or even thought about it. "I'm going upstairs."

Bucky gave him a gentle smile, "Okay, don't forget to brush your teeth." He could remember the words, but couldn't seem to picture Bucky saying them as he walked away.

He seemed to be up the stairs the next moment and then in his bathroom, spitting out water. Had he brushed his teeth? He did it again for good measure. Suddenly, he was walking to his bed, turning off the light as he laid down.

~~~

Peter's day had been an odd mix of slow and strange. Even after last night, he still had some lasting dissociation that made the day really odd to go through, however, now, at the end of the day, having missed the bus, with Wade nuzzling Peter's neck gently, everything was okay.

"I fucking love you so much, Peter," Wade hummed. Peter wrapped his one arm around Wade, letting the other boy lay his forehead against his shoulder.

"Wade, if you start doing anything else, so help me," Peter stated, feeling Wade deflate against him, "I know, now you're so sad," he gently teased.

That's when a voice rang out much too loudly in Peter's ears, "Peter Barnes? Ohh, fun," Laughed a cruel tone that activated Peter's fight or flight response, "You have your bastard of a boyfriend with you, too. Great. Well, I brought my friends as well, so..." The boy had been harassing Peter for several years, ever since he'd been stupidly open about being gay.

The brown haired boy pulled at Wade's shirt, "Wade, let's just leave-"

"Peter. Is this guy giving you those bruises?"

"We can take about it later-"

"So, that's a yes?" Wade asked, turning to face Peter, raising an eyebrow, "You needn't say any more, darling."

Wade peeled off from Peter to confront the group of boys. "C'mon, hit me. I like someone of my same-sex, how malicious-" Wade got socked right in the face and Peter gasped. The blond pressed a hand to his jaw, "Okay, motherfucker, one of my Daddies is a priest and the other one's a war veteran. My priest daddy left when I was 6." Wade threw a punch right back. The bully wasn't expecting it, so Wade did land it, right in the kid's chest, knocking him back.

The kid charged Wade with something in his hand, several moments too late to notice it was sharp, metal, and a knife. So, Wade was soon impaled in the side. He quickly shoved the bully off himself. Peter stood off to the side, terrified.

The blond boy let out a huff of air, pressing a hand to his side. It came away with blood and Peter screamed, however, Wade stared with an odd fascination.

The bullies had scrambled off, trying not to get caught as Peter panicked, crying as he made it over to his boyfriend, "Wade, babe, you've got to stay with me, okay? This'll be it for me if something terrible happens to you, too."

Wade half laughed, "Don't think I'm dying on you, yet," The blond boy brought Peter down into a quick kiss with him, "I'm not even coughing up blood like in all the movies."

Peter let out a pathetic laugh while hot tears ran down his face, "Does it hurt?"

Wade pulled at the collar of his shirt, yanking the buttons apart, feeling where he'd been stabbed, "No...?" The blond boy raised an eyebrow, "That's a solid no."

Peter felt shocked, both mentally and physically, but he moved to check Wade's wound, in case he was just trying to make him feel better. Yet, when Peter found the blood, there was nothing more than a scratch that disappeared after a glance. "Did you... did you even get stabbed?" Peter asked, dumbfounded.

"Pretty sure," Wade sat up, "Weird, like, cool weird." He chuckled, lifting his shirt, checking to see if maybe the wound had moved. "I'm glad you were concerned, babe, but, I think I'm sticking around for another day."

Peter blinked and Wade added, "You think that was a one-time thing... or...?"

"Wade, please don't go around stabbing yourself," Peter said desperately, grabbing Wade's bloody hand with his good hand, forcing their hands together with his grip.

"Fine, fine, but, if I do get stabbed again, don't start crying. I think I might be able to like... regrow my skin or some creepy shit like that."

"I love you, no matter if you can regrow your skin," Peter said softly, letting Wade kiss his forehead, "But, it's gonna be kind of suspicious if we go anywhere all bloody..."

"I guess I'll call Logan, then," Wade said, getting out his old phone, flipping it open. "I feel like your dad might freak." He said, scanning through his options and selected Logan's number, "This is either going to be really relatable, or I'm going to get in huge ass trouble."

After the brief, but blunt conversation with Logan, agreeing to pick them up, they sat in silence until Peter pipped up.

"Did your priest dad really leave when you were 6?" He asked.

"No, Kurt isn't even really divorced from Logan. But, it sounded cool, right? Like I knew how to fight or something, huh?" Wade smiled, "It sounded a lot cooler in my head."

"Don't worry," Peter said, leaning into Wade's non-bloody side, "It sounded really cool. If you hadn't been stabbed directly afterward, I'd be really turned on or somethi-" Peter fully stopped, how would Steve feel about how he was talking right now, "You're a really bad influence, I hope you know that Wade Wagner."

The other boy grinned.

 


	5. Can't Miss the Beat You Know by Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Wade's home life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd make it abundantly clear that Logan is not hurting his children. Wade is just a rebellious teen and says things like, "I hate my dad," but doesn't really mean it.
> 
> Logan is just a bit more distant and Kurt's a lot more 'I love you so so so so much!!!'.

Wade's family didn't have a lot of money, but that wasn't what was especially important. What was important was that Kurt loved Logan, which he did, and that Logan loved Kurt, which he did.

In early memories, Wade could remember Kurt making them all healthy little lunch bags and afterward, Logan would sneak both Wade and Marie a little cupcake or treat. It was a perfect little family, at least to Wade. Until Kurt got in big trouble with the neighborhood for being a 'dangerous' mutant. Kurt had done nothing besides bamf around harmlessly while playing tag with a tiny Marie, which was enough evidence that he could be potentially stealing things, apparently.

The night when the trial went through, Wade sobbed as Kurt packed his bags, begging him not to go. Logan even cried, not out loud, but when he pulled away from hugging Kurt, his eyes were wet.

Ever since, life had been hard. Logan could barely support both Wade and Marie, but he managed, taking odd jobs here or there, gone for long periods of time, late into the night... But when he was home, he was normally asleep, cooking, or smoking. It was difficult to be a teenaged boy with a single father, let alone a teenaged girl with a single, old, bi father who had never truly been enlightened about women's anatomy.

Most days, it was okay. But, the days that Logan didn't get back before midnight always made Wade scared. He wasn't scared because of robbers or having to defend his little sister, but he was worried that Logan might die. So, he stayed up every night until Logan got home, which sometimes wasn't until 3pm the next day. So, Wade wouldn't go to school. He would, however, walk Marie up to her stop and wait with her until the bus showed up. He bonded a little bit with Marie, the best he could do while balancing all his schooling that he was suffering with due to missing so much.

Normally Wade would fall asleep waiting once the school day officially started, and only once or twice did he ever need the alarm he aptly named 'MARIE!!!'. Other times, Logan would wake him up, tiredly grumbling and would walk Wade all the way to school. But, sometimes, Logan would turn off Wade's phone, and get Marie from the bus stop, and those were the best days.

~~~

Currently, however, Wade was curled up in Kurt's arms, listening to him talk with Logan, but not really paying full attention.

"What are you feeding them?" Kurt's accent was probably hard on some people's ears, but that was Wade's dad's voice, he'd grown up to it, and it was like a lullaby. Wade sat his chin on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Whatever they'll eat," Logan responded, and Wade's hair was pleasantly removed from his face by Logan's gentle fingers, "If Wade will eat ramen and Marie will eat ramen, we all eat stove ramen."

"Poor babies," Kurt kissed Wade's temple, and Wade felt completely safe in his dad's arms. He missed this incredible feeling of safety every night.

"Vater," Wade hummed, "Can you live with us now?"

"I hope so, Wade," It sounded so nice in Kurt's accent, natural, like his name had always been Vade and stupid Americans had forced how they thought it should be said upon him.

"Good," Wade said, "I really like having two dads."

~

Wade was so, so exhausted when he made it through the front door, but immediately he perked up at the sound of Kurt humming and the smell of his cooking. He poked his head in, recognizing the smell a mile away, "Hello, little one," Kurt chimed cheerfully, even though Wade had grown taller than Kurt over the years, "Hungry?"

"Mhmm," Wade nodded, and was rewarded with a small, hot, piece of cooked meat that he immediately threw into his mouth.

"Wade," Kurt exhaled, "You're going to burn your tongue," which did seem to happen for a moment before fading away.

"Hey, Vater? You ever, I dunno, get stabbed but then you aren't?" Wade asked, leaning back onto the counter before forcing himself up to sit on it besides the stove. When he looked up, Wade noticed that Kurt was looking at him funny in the kind of way that only Kurt can with his pale yellow eyes, "Is that a no?"

"Explain."

"So, I got stabbed-"

"By who!?" The conversation was probably lost now.

"Listen please?" Kurt nodded, and went back to cooking, so Wade continued. Maybe it would be back on track. "Me and Peter-"

"Peter and I," Kurt corrected eagerly, as he always did when he got to correct someone.

"Yeah, Peter and I were waiting for the bus and this kid came up and started telling Peter mean things, and I guess he'd been bullying Peter a lot because sometimes, he leaves school with bruises he didn't have before," Wade clenched his hands into fists, he was gonna hit that guy so hard next time.

"Did you get in a fight?" Kurt asked, but Wade kept going.

"So, I stood up to this guy and told him I'd fuck him up-"

"Wade, we don't use that kind of language anymore," He frowned, and Wade frowned back. He realized he probably looked a lot like Logan like that. Wade happened to look a lot like Logan, which is what happens when Logan gives life to someone.

"I'm sorry, but," He huffed out an angry breath, "I told him I'd fight him, and then the dude pulled out a knife and stabbed me and Peter was crying and I was in a lot of pain and kind of zoning out and he was all like 'stay with me' and I was all like, 'I'm not even coughing up blood', and then I noticed I wasn't in pain anymore. Then I took off my shirt and I was still all bloody but there wasn't a stab wound," Wade said, glancing at the ceiling, "Is that normal?"

Kurt was staring into the pan, shuffling it around, "So... um, Wade..."

The blond boy leaned closer, "Yeah?"

"You know I'm a mutant, yes? Because I'm blue and have a tail?"

Wade nodded, "Yeah, and that's okay because you're not hurting anyone."

"Well," Kurt glanced over his shoulder, "I was really hoping it wouldn't happen to you... but," Kurt's eyebrows drew together tightly, "Logan is a mutant, and he might have passed his healing on to you."

Wade blinked, "Logan's not a mutant."

"Logan is, but he looks very normal and he's gotten very good at controlling his anger," Kurt said in a hushed voice, "But he is a mutant."

"What else can he do," Wade raised a brow, "Healing's not really a superpower."

"It's not important, Wade," Kurt seemed a little more urgent now, "Don't let anyone know. Not a single person, okay?"

Wade was still frowning, "Peter was there, he knows I got stabbed."

Kurt closed his eyes and turned down the heat on the stove before looking at his son, "Wade, listen to me," Which Wade did, "No one can know. They will take you away and Logan and I will _not_ let that happen, and then we will all be in big trouble." He said, and cupped Wade's face in between his three-fingered hands, "They'll do awful experiments on you to try and figure out how you heal, okay, little one? We don't want that to happen. So, you'll be safe about it, right?"

Wade nodded his head and Kurt kissed the bridge of his nose, "Can I ask Logan what other cool things he gets to do now?"

Kurt looked into Wade's eyes for a minute, and the blond boy didn't really understand until there was a very quiet, "I'd kill anyone that tried to hurt you and I really don't want it to come to that."

"Vater," Wade pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "I won't get in trouble, I promise. Can I go now?"

Kurt took a step away and gave Wade a sad look, "Go on."

~~~

Wade normally got to school early because he took the bus and it was always early. To most, that might be beneficial, but to Wade, it was quite the opposite.

Wade knew he wasn't smart and his grades reflected it with solid Ds across the board, but he quite liked to think that no one else knew. That was not true. Many boys that Wade thought were his friends, would harass him about his failing grades on quizzes and his barely passing test scores because his teacher would turn only his upside down when returning them, however, it wasn't the bullying he received that bothered him most. It was the bullying that Peter got because apparently when your harassment doesn't work on the target, you use it against their significant other.

So, that's why Wade waits outside by the bus drop-off every day, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend that he adored so, so much that he constantly felt his heart might explode, and when he couldn't find Peter, he got shaky, nervous, and desperate. Soon, he turned to running frantically back and forth from the car lot, where Bucky would occasionally drop-off Peter if he forgot that Wade got panicky when he did that, to the bus drop-off, to the cafeteria, and eventually to the library, "Peter?" He resorted to calling, walking around the halls even as classtime approached. He felt sick.

Wade quickly yanked his phone from his pocket, flipping it open and scanning for texts from Peter before finding his own home number and calling it. While waiting, he began to pace erratically, which only lasted one ring before it was picked up, yet he continued his pacing, "Wadey-?"

"Vater, you have to call me off or have Logan come pick me up," Wade was on the edge and felt like curling up in the bathroom just to escape, "I'm sick- I'm going to be sick- I need to be anywhere but here, you have to tell them I can leave-"

"I will, little one, but, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"There's... there's th-these guys that b-b-beat me up andPeter'snotheretodayand-" The blond boy had begun to hyperventilate.

"Wade, breath, please, I'm hanging up so I can call you off. Is there somewhere you can be that is safe?" Kurt asked and Wade could almost imagine him leaning into the phone the way he does.

"Y-yeah," He whimpered, pressing the phone to his ear with both hands to make sure he heard everything his father was saying, "I... I can hide in the bathroom."

"Promise me that you will not engage them."

"I promise," Wade responded quickly.

"I love you, little one, I'm hanging up and calling the school now, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you so much," Wade said until he heard the phone hang up and then scurried off to the bathroom as the first-hour bell rang out.

~

Wade curled up in the truck's passenger seat, knees up against his chest even though it was very uncomfortable, "It's okay to cry," Logan's voice grumbled as he gently stroked Wade's hair, but didn't say anything else, pulling his hand away so he could drive them back home.

Wade stayed quiet for the ride, and as Logan parked, Wade walked up to the front door, throwing it open, slipping his backpack off and onto the floor of the entry hall, and into the living room to fall face first onto the ratty little couch beside Kurt, "Baby," Kurt remarked as he leaned over to rub Wade's back. 'Baby' was reserved for talking about Wade and Marie by Logan and Kurt, just like 'Little one' and 'Babe' were. Wade didn't agree. Peter was his baby- okay, maybe that did sound weird.

"Vater..." Wade's voice tightened, tears filling his eyes, "P-P-Peter..." His voice wasn't cooperating and it sounded harsh and quiet.

"It is okay little one, take your time," Kurt said gently as the front door opened again then shut firmly.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked in a hushed voice that Wade could barely hear. Wade waited a moment, waiting for Kurt to respond.

"But... He-He wasn't..." Wade sniffed and began to cry, "He wasn't there today!"

"Wadey baby," Kurt said softly as Logan sat on the other side of Wade, them all hardly fitting, "Peter wasn't at school today?"

Wade made a gross sobby noise, "Y-Yeah!" He pressed his face further into the cushions that smelled heavily of home and cigar smoke, "And-And... Th-the guys...." He hiccuped and was more angry than sad at this point, "Th-they make fun o-of me!"

Kurt ran his fingers through Wade's short blond hair, "What do they do to you, baby?"

Wade sat up now, kneeling at the front of the couch, looking up at Kurt and Logan with a wet face that was bright red up to his hairline and almost violently blue eyes, "They hit me and they- they rough up Peter and they call Peter the ugly F word and call me st-stupid and dumb and- and tell me I- that I'm gonna fail and that Peter won't love me anymore and- and- and-" Wade made a rough, angry, throaty growl and slammed his head into the couch cushions again, fuck life right now, like, seriously.

Now Logan stood up, "I'm calling the school," and his voice was tight, and if Wade had looked up he would have seen Logan's gritted teeth and claws beginning to slice through the flesh over his knuckles.

"And what?" Kurt's voice returned, "They aren't going to do anything. They never do."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but they are hurting my baby and I'm not going to have that!" Logan said in a very stern voice that Wade hadn't heard from Logan in a long time, at least not since Kurt got chased away...

"Logan," Kurt's voice was soft, "I think we need to send him to Xavier's."

"Why?" Logan's voice was now serious, and Wade turned to see him, Logan was almost facing away.

"He got your healing power."

Logan was now fully facing Kurt and Wade, "Kurt, if you're fucking with me-"

"I'm not, you know I'm not, Logan," Kurt said, "He got stabbed at school the other-"

"They tried to  _kill_ him!?" Logan's hands were clenched into tight fists and suddenly he brandished shiny metallic claws from between his fingers, "Kurt, if they hurt him one more time!!!" Logan was yelling now, but Wade's focus was on Logan's claws. Would he get claws? Would they be cool and metal like his dad's? Fuck, he wanted rad claws now.

"Logan, think about Xavier's, think about if we should send him there. Scott would watch out for him and he'd be in good hands."

"Kurt, he's my baby, I raised him for almost 16 years, I'm not just going to ship him off to be someone else's problem!"

"He's a mutant, Logan, he can't just be in normal kid school anymore, he should be somewhere with people that are like him," Kurt said at a lower volume, which Logan followed.

"So the mutant kids can harass him? Kurt, he's doing his best here-"

"Logan, sometimes things that are best for the kids, don't seem that way-"

"I'm sure that's what plenty of people say before doing something awful to their children, Kurt, but he's our child," Logan's claws had disappeared at this point and Wade was now feeling along his knuckles, looking for some of his own. He really wanted to kick that asshole's face in.

"Let's at least ask him," Kurt decided finally, closing his eyes to try and collect his thoughts.

Logan sat back down, "Wadey," Logan didn't often use nicknames, "How would you like to go somewhere with other mutant kids?" His voice was a lot softer than normal, which alarmed Wade a little bit, but no more than the words 'go somewhere' strung together with 'other' and 'kids' alarmed him.

"Logan, will I get cool claws?" 

"Wade, that's not the question," Logan said gently, "Would you want to go to a school for mutant kids?"

"My question first, it's important I know if I get claws or not," Wade said looking up at Logan.

"Here, baby, let me see," Logan said leaning over and holding out his hands for one of Wade's, which he gladly gave over. Logan felt between his knuckles and up the back of his hand, briefly pressing his fingers into spaces and along the length on Wade's hand. After what felt like several minutes, Logan spoke up, "Make a fist, babe," which Wade did, "Real tight, nails-digging-into-your-palm tight," Logan said, watching as Wade did his best. Then Logan kissed Wade's knuckles, "Just my healing I think, babe."

"I want to stay here, with Peter then," Wade said with a firm tone and he pulled his hand back.

"Even if you are getting bullied, little one?" Kurt asked quietly behind him.

"Yeah," Wade decided, "I would miss Peter, and I think he would miss me. He's not doing so great without his dads."

"His dads?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, "Is James still not home yet?"

Wade blinked, "Oh, I meant like... his one other dad. Uhhh... What's his name? Stev-"

"Tony?" Logan looked very skeptical, but Kurt was staying quiet.

Well... there goes the secret. "Okay, so, Peter's got three dads and two of them are gone most of the time- and one of them is Tony Stark like??" Wade made a gesture that could be explained as blowing his mind, "Boom, ya know? Anyways, Tony and his other dad, Steve, who's Captain America, aren't around a lot, because they are superheroes and really busy," Wade shrugs, "But that's why I can't just leave him, because I'd feel really bad and he'd be really lonely."

Logan looked at Kurt, and Kurt looked at Logan.

~

Wade swung around on the monkey bars as Peter kicked his legs over the side of the play structure, "So, can you tell me now why you weren't at school," The blond boy asked, slightly out of breath, he'd been back and forth on the bar more times than Peter had been able to do.

"Don't your fingers hurt?" Peter asked, changing the topic.

"No?" Wade responded, forcing himself to swing a foot over the top of the bars, then slotting the other beside it so he could hang upside down by his legs.

"If you get stuck like that, it's going to take Bucky at least ten minutes to get here," Peter remarked, slipping his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it before assumably selecting a game.

"Why don't you talk to me as much as you used to?" Wade asked, frowning deeply. Peter's always had a phone, but it had never been a problem.

"I'm bored," Peter huffed out an exasperated breath.

"We can do something else!" Wade said quickly, sliding himself from his upside down position with the help of the bars. "What do you want to do?" Peter didn't look up from his phone, "Peter?"

There was no response, "Am I boring, Pete?"

~

Wade found himself curled up between his dads in their bed, "Wadey, whatever it is, it's okay," Kurt said quietly, almost asleep, and Wade felt terrible for waking him up.

"I know... It's dumb," Wade sniffed, letting Kurt's warm body embrace him.

"Nothing about you is dumb, baby," Kurt kissed his temple, "What's wrong?"

Wade had always loved Kurt's accent, "I don't think Peter likes me anymore."

"Give it a day," Kurt said softly, "Maybe you are misunderstanding him," Suddenly Logan was stroking Wade's hair gently.

"He might need space," Grumbled Logan's deep voice, "He'll come back to you, darlin'. Don't worry about him."

Wade nodded his head slowly, "Can I stay in here tonight?"

"Of course," Logan said, kissing the back of Wade's head as Kurt rested his forehead against Wade's.

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man: Far From Home is less than a month away! I'm excited!!!
> 
> EDIT: Logan's bi, oops, not gay, Kurt's gay. Also, fixed up some other small errors.


	6. We Made Mistakes, but Let's Not Think like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is wrapped up in wanting to be a superhero and accidentally lets Wade think he doesn't care. He does and really wants to make it up to the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sex at the end of this chapter.

Peter sat on the window seat in his room, in full outfit: Red sleeveless hoodie, red ski mask, black-rimmed goggles with some of Tony's tech, a blue long-sleeved undershirt, blue pants, tall red boots, and red fingerless gloves that he'd rigged up to dispense a fluid that would behave as eco-friendly rope that would, over a short amount of time, dissolve, only after being dispensed. There was even a cute little sharpied spider on the front of the hoodie.

Bucky had gone out for something or another and Peter had a chance. A chance to be like his dads. So, he opened the window, breaking the lock, as he'd forgotten to unlock it, but used too much of his super strength to pry it open despite the give. He sat the broken gizmo to the side, Bucky'd probably fix that later, and sat half in half out the window, adjusting the fluid shooter on his wrist as tight as it would need to go, allowing it to register the change in his wrist's position and shoot the web. He found the perfect position and shot the rope.

It only took a few shots for Peter to get used to the shooters and grabbed the end of the rope, finding out how to use it to swing.

~

Peter perched on the roof of the huge house he shared with his dads, and looked out into the beginning of night. Despite Peter's dads being constantly gone, there wasn't anybody to fight here. Barely anyone broke the law, and the only one he knew that did was Wade when he shoplifted things like bread or snack foods. Peter huffed out an angry sigh. He'd gotten all dressed up and everything...

He slid back down the roof and clung to the wall, slipping back through his window. Another thing was that their huge house was in the middle of the woods, and not a big city, which may have been more ideal for what Peter had been imagining.

~

When Peter got to school the next day, Wade wasn't waiting for him, and even though he looked around, he couldn't find the other boy. Eventually, he texted Wade and realized that the last time he did so was to agree to the park, even though his mind was on his suit. ' _Wade, are you at school today_?' He texted, plain and simple.

There was no response and Peter frowned but carried on with his day. There were numerous reasons that Wade could be home and Peter didn't need to be a part of everything in his life. He'd like to know, but if Wade didn't want to share, that was fine.

~

Near the end of the day, Peter got a text in return, ' _Sorry, I got really sick_ '.

Peter blinked and reread the text. Everyone gets sick, but not Wade. Wade hadn't been sick since forever... ' _Oh, sorry to hear that, babe, I hope you get better. Please don't let your grades drop again._ ' Peter was genuinely concerned for Wade's suffering grades and was completely willing to teach or tutor Wade, but Wade seemed beyond unconcerned.

' _Im babe again?_ '

Peter had never done a double take so fast, he'd gotten physically dizzy. ' _Wade, did you think I was being passive aggressive last night?_ '

There was a long wait and Peter had to sit down to keep from pacing, but even then, he tapped his leg, "Come on, Wade," He whispered to himself.

' _Yeah you seemed upset with me_ ' Wade's response broke Peter's heart.

' _Are you staying home because you thought I was mad at you?_ '

 _Seen_.

Peter began typing again, ' _Wade, your grades. You can't just not go to school._ '

 _Seen_.

Peter started writing again, but Wade's text bubble appeared and Peter waited.

' _Logan thinks its better I start over at a different school that doesnt harass me for being pan._ '

' _Let's go to the mall, I'll buy you ice cream and we can talk about it in the parking lot._ '

'O _K_ '

~

Wade sat joyfully beside Peter, licking the chocolate ice cream cone that Peter had bought him only a few minutes ago, yet it was already melting down his chin. "So, are you going to be honest about why you were distant with me?"

"I am being honest," Peter frowned, did Wade know? There's no way, Wade's too dumb, "I've been missing my dads and homework starting kicking me while I was down."

Wade watched with surprise as the treat dripped down onto his fingers, he quickly tried to lick it up, but it was too late, his fingers were already far too sticky. "Tony and Steve still aren't back?"

"Nope. They haven't been home in months," Peter didn't like talking about his dad to much of anyone, but Wade was an exception, "It really sucks, you know?"

"Yeah," Wade gave up on trying to solve the problem of his hand being sticky, but by the time he'd become okay with it, the ice cream was about halfway gone, "Kurt was gone for... like the majority of my life."

Peter nodded, it was weird to think that Kurt had once been in Wade's life... then just... disappeared off. He would have asked why or where Kurt went, but that seemed like a dick move. "I shouldn't complain-"

"No, you're fine," Wade added quickly, "Kurt's back now. You're still in the shitty part, when they're gone. That sucks major ass, babe."

Peter chuckled, "I'm sorry I zoned out on you the other night, babe." Peter would have exchanged a gentle kiss with Wade at that point, but he would rather Wade wash up a little bit, for the same reason you don't eat with mud caked hands.

 ~

Peter had asked if Wade could stay the night, which Bucky agreed to, as long as they went to sleep around Peter's usual bedtime, which Peter only followed because it was beneficial to wake up, refreshed, at 6 am.

So, now Wade was curled up on another mattress that Bucky moved in, several blankets adorning it, enough for Wade to make a twister of covers enveloping his body, "I don't have this many covers at home," He commented casually, Peter watching Wade from the side of his bed, mostly watching Wade's pretty eyelashes that, as he looked harder, had one blond eyelash amongst the black. It was adorable. Wade was adorable, especially the tiny, star-like freckles that appeared just under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, quite sparse.

"You can take any of them," Peter said, reaching a hand over, pushing back some of Wade's hair, "Except for mine with Bucky and Steve on it, that one's my favorite. You can't have that one."

"That's okay, I don't want that one anyway," Wade looked up at Peter for a second before sitting up and engaging in a kiss with the other boy.

Peter leaned forward into the kiss and cupped Wade's face just for good measure. They pulled back after a moment, but Peter was already riled up, "Wade," He whined out, breathy, "I'd tell you if I wanted to break up," He huffed as he climbed down to Wade's mattress, "I love you, I love you so much."

Wade kissed Peter's neck gently, "Stay a little quieter," He said, fingers on Peter's oversized sleepy shirt, "You can't wear this."

Peter hummed with a dopey look spread across his face, "I know," He slipped off the huge shirt that fit each of his fathers better than the next and displayed the Stark logo and Tony's face.

Quickly, Peter and Wade got handsy and their language devolved into very quiet moans and whines. Afterward, they became silent and curled into each other, holding hands and trying very hard to be as close as possible.

~~~

The next morning, Peter woke up next to Wade and smiled sleepily, he'd woken before his alarm and turned it off to avoid Wade from having to wake up at 6am. With that, Peter began his day, collecting his sleep shirt and tossing it onto his bed for tomorrow night, stripping off his underwear and promptly throwing them away. What Bucky didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Then headed to the bathroom. He had a slight debacle about whether or not to shower without his cast, which was an easy win.

He'd taken a nice hot shower with the freedom of his 'broken' arm and afterward blow-dried his hair. He heard Wade waking up after he put the dryer away and forced the cast back on his hand after using his towel to make a makeshift skirt. He opened the door and Wade looked up sleepily with his dorky, sweet, little face, "Good morning, Peter~" He hummed, waving.

"Good morning, Wade," Peter responds, "Did you bring a new set of clothes?" He asked as he rummaged through his dresser drawers for new boxers.

"Hmm... Yeah," He sat up, "What time is it?"

"About 6:15," Peter responded as he one-handedly got on his underwear, "You can take a shower, Bucky will drive us up."

Wade stood up from the mattress and sauntered over to Peter, who grinned at the other boy, "I love you, Pete," Wade said and they softly kissed just once.

"Eww, morning breath," Peter chuckled, bumping noses with Wade.

"Eww, toothpaste breath," Wade returned, laughing as he rested his forehead against Peter's.

"You should shower," Peter said softly, "Becuase I don't want Bucky to know what we did last night."

Wade pulled away, "You got it, handsome," He smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I'm hyped!!!


	7. I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's parents leave all the sudden. What is a teenaged boy to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex in this chapter : )

Kurt and Logan didn't tell Wade why they were both leaving, but after a rushed kiss on the forehead, they were both out the door. Wade waited for a while, playing on his phone, or watching tv until he realized it had been about an hour.

Marie slinked out of her room and gave Wade a peace sign, "I'm going over to a friend's."

Wade saw no harm in letting her go, it's not like Marie ever did anything more dangerous than skateboard anyways. "As long as you're back before it's dark," He instructed, hearing a hum of acknowledgment and soon she's out the door and long gone. Wade was now alone. So, he did what any reasonable, pansexual teenaged boy does when they find themself alone. Call his significant other.

Peter picks up almost immediately, like he was waiting, which was probably true. "Wade! What's up, babe!" Wade can hear his smile and it makes him warm.

"My dads and sister are out," He hums and almost laughs when he hears the gasp, "You wanna come over?"

~

It felt far too long, but eventually, Peter showed up at his door, panting. Wade gave him a bright grin when he finally managed to stand up, "You ran?" He asked.

Peter nodded, catching his breath, "Yup, heard my boyfriend was lonely-"

Wade dragged Peter in by his shoulders and kissed him hard. Wade didn't know if Peter wanted to have sex per se, but he was fine with anything at this point: Cuddling, prank calls, ordering take out, sex, any of it.

Peter kicked the door shut and when he got a second to breath said, "Take off your clothes."

So, Wade did. He stripped off his shirt first, which didn't seem to be what Peter wanted, so he fought with his pants and underwear, stripping them off quickly as Peter wiggled off his own pants one-handedly. Soon, they were back in a kiss and Wade started to get a little rougher, pinning his boyfriend to the door. He hadn't thought it was on purpose, but it seemed to rile up Peter. The smaller boy tried to rut against his thigh and Wade's mouth started watering.

He pulled away from the kiss and sunk to his knees in front of Peter, "Can I?" He asked, looking up at Peter and vaguely wondered if this same situation had ever arisen with his parents, but quickly decided he didn't want the mental image of Logan eating out Kurt.

"Please," Peter whined, hand grasping Wade's hair. It excited Wade immeasurably. He quickly took Peter's length into his mouth and the other boy inhaled a shuttering breath and let out a moan. Wade loved Peter's noises, he loved the scent of Peter, he loved the taste of him, there was nothing Wade didn't love about Peter- Wade made a guttural moanish noise around the cock in his mouth as Peter grabbed his hair roughly this time. "Wade, more."

The desperate tone of voice made Wade's hard dick even harder and he took down all of Peter's length, swallowing around it and earning himself a delicious pull of his hair and a pleasured sob, "Wadey, I'm so so so close," Peter made his words sound smushed there, but Wade disregarded it in favor of slotting his shoulder between Peter's legs like before, forcing him to practically sit on his shoulder, and bobbing his head along Peter's cock quickly. He wanted so fucking bad to bring Peter to climax-

"Wade! Fuck!" Peter moaned out, his legs beginning to tremble, "You got this, ohhh, you got this-" Wade had increased his speed to edge Peter until his boyfriend's words became blubbering and moans of 'Wade' as he came. The blond boy swallowed everything that Peter gave him and made sure to clean him up.

Peter was set gently on the floor and he stared up at Wade, "You don't have a gag reflex," He remarked in a quiet voice.

"A what?"

Peter blinked at him, "A gag reflex, the thing that makes sure you don't shove things too far back," Wade couldn't help but blink back, confused. "Don't worry about it. It makes you special."

Wade grinned, he wanted to kiss Peter again... but he didn't. Instead, he stroked himself, "Can we have sex or..?

Peter stared at the ceiling for a second, "Yeah, give me a minute."

The blond was quite happy at that point and leaned over to engage in a kiss, which Peter did, for a minute, "Gross, what- You like that?"

"Like what?" Wade's face contorted into worry.

"You swallowed," Peter said and Wade understood.

"You don't like the taste?" Wade frowned deeply.

"Not really," Peter frowned in return before he realized, "Oh god, babe, no, I'd go down on you, don't worry."

"You don't need to," Wade said, kissing Peter's cheek, "I'm upset I can't kiss you anymore..."

"After you brush your teeth," Peter said, assumably hoping he was over his recovery period.

"I'll do that," Wade stood up, "You get yourself all ready, okay?" With that, Wade disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. He looked over the brushes, blue for Kurt which happened to be his skin color and favorite color, green for Logan, and his red one. Marie dropped hers in the toilet and Kurt hadn't gotten her a new one yet. Wade picked his red toothbrush and picked a toothpaste at random. He wet the toothbrush, then applied the paste, then wet the brush again, the universe was at ease.

He brushed well, including his tongue, his sharp little teeth that he liked to check were still sharp, and all the way back to his molars. Kurt had taught him how to brush and it seemed wrong to skip out parts.

Wade spit out the now bubbly paste and took a cupped handful of water before doing the same with the water as the paste. He took a glance in the mirror and grinned to check his teeth were still all there.

He heard quiet footsteps out in the hall and waited a moment to dry his face off on the hand towel. He tried to smell his breath by breathing into his hand, but he couldn't tell and also realized he was trying to make the taste go away.

Then Wade exited the bathroom and flipped off the light to save money. He glanced down the hall to the doorway then made his way to his bedroom, where he suspected Peter had retreated to. He was right, however, entering his bedroom he had a moment where he recognized that he only had his bed in the corner and his shitty desk with three legs. He didn't even have a closet or dresser, just a pile of clean clothes on the ground next to a lump of dirty ones.

Peter had been here before, but it seemed so much worse now, for some reason. Peter was laying on the bed, his shirt riding down just far enough to cover his dick, and staring at one of the blank walls, "No band posters, no hot girls, not hot men, nothing, huh?"

Wade didn't like to think about how poor he was, sometimes they didn't have water or electricity and that was just what it had been like since he was small. "No," Wade responded semi-hotly, "I'm sorry I don't have money to spend on those things," He used to pickpocket and laid the money around where Logan could find it so they could get through that month's rent, "I only had one parent, Peter." Kurt hugging him tightly after the kids at kindergarten told him his name was stupid when he pronounced it as Kurt did, then Kurt being torn away a week later, "It sucks, okay, I know-" Wade was going to hiss and growl and cry and hate himself, but Peter grabbed his hand gently.

"Babes, I wasn't being mean, I promise. I just meant it as a conversation starter," Peter said softly, kissing Wade's hand, "I shouldn't have said it. I kinda figured it would upset you."

Wade wound down, Peter doesn't want to hurt him, Peter doesn't want to fight, he doesn't mean it. "It sucks here, I'm sorry," Wade says and Peter runs a thumb over his cheekbone.

"It doesn't, Wade, I like it. It's your space and I like that, I like you," Peter smiled at Wade and he smiled back, albeit sadly. "So, are you going to fuck me or what?"

They were both blushing when Wade nodded and soon after they were kissing. Wade waited until Peter had lain back to straddle his hips, locate the travel-sized lube he'd stolen at some point,  cover his fingers, and worm them between their two bodies. The other boy let out a surprised gasp when a finger entered him, "Ohh, Wade."

Wade grinned as he finger-fucked the other boy until he could add another, "I'm going to make you feel good, babe," Wade promised, Peter moaned, wiggling under Wade.

"C'mon, Wadey," Peter managed, grabbing Wade by the hair again, "Put in three."

Wade nodded, warm between his legs as he got three in, Peter shuttered, he'd hit his prostate. "Right there?" Wade asked just in case.

"Yes!" Peter nodded, "R-right there!"

So, Wade would work Peter open and every few movements rub up against the pleasurable place inside the other boy. "Gonna cum?" Wade asked, finally getting to the point where he felt comfortable trading out his fingers.

"Not yet," Peter answered, frowning as he watched Wade take out his fingers, lube himself and line his dick up, finally pushing his length in Peter, which resulted in a quite joyful moan.

Wade hooked his arms under Peter's legs, "Here, baby," He introduced his thrusts slowly, but casually worked up, finding a good angle that hit his prostate perfectly. Peter threw his head back, clutching the blanket under himself tightly with both hands, though Wade hadn't noticed.

"Wade... Wade... more..." Peter panted, arching his back as he flexed his thigh muscles, which intrigued Wade. He decorated the boy's thighs with gentle kisses as he worked up a rhythm, occasionally rutting into Peter, but also every so often rubbing against his prostate. Peter whined, "Harder."

Wade glanced up at Peter's face and blinked, he could go faster or harder or anything Peter wanted, but as he'd started feeling out his body after realizing he could heal, he figured he shouldn't do anything that might hurt the other boy. So, instead, he deepened his thrusts and hit Peter's prostate more. That seemed to satisfy Peter quite a lot.

Soon after, Peter was moaning and crying Wade's name, his body trembling a bit to signify to Wade that Peter was close. Wade himself was close and he was very okay with Peter cumming, now. So, he thrust a few more times into Peter, each on directed towards his prostate and immediately Peter's body tensed and he came on himself, moaning Wade's name to the heavens. Wade accidentally came inside Peter, kissing all over his boyfriend while he did.

Peter didn't seem to mind the mess he'd become and instead settled for a dopey smile adorning his face before he yawned and curled up under the sheets.

Wade couldn't help but kiss Peter's temple even as he drifted in and out of sleep after their sex. He adored everything about Peter, his beautiful brown eyes, his cute little face, his voice, his everything, and sometimes, shamefully, his money. Sometimes he'd daydream about getting married to Peter and Tony giving him enough money to buy Kurt and Logan a little one-story house from their wildest dreams. He'd also buy Marie something she wanted, damn, he really wished he'd had gotten time to be a big brother to her.

The unlocking of the front door is what disrupted Wade from his thoughts, 'FUCK!' was all he could think on repeat. So, he rolled over and shook Peter, "Pete, babe, you gotta wake up."

The brown-haired boy whined as he was woken up, still sticky between his thighs. "What?"

"You gotta get up, babes, I think my dads are home." Wade said urgently.

Yet, a tired Peter would do anything to avoid getting up, "Are you sure it's your dads?"

Wade blinked, "That's a good question." He said aloud and snuck over to the door. Kurt normally announced his reappearance, while Logan and Marie did not. So, he opened his door cautiously so that only his face would be seen and peeked out.

"Hey," Marie hummed as she walked past Wade's room to hers, "Forgot my board and water bottle." She says.

Wade nods, eyes wide and alert but he was still quite tired, "Oh, okay... Have fun." He says before shutting the door. When he looked back over at his bed, Peter was fast asleep. He liked that idea a lot.

So, he slipped on some boxers and snuck out after Marie left to gather up both their discarded clothing. He hoped his sister hadn't paid the pile of clothes any mind. He brought the clothes back and managed to dress Peter's lower half in underwear, which was quite a win in his sleepy mind, so he tossed the remaining clothing into his dirty laundry pile and swiftly fell asleep beside his boyfriend.

~

Wade was awoken to a knock on his bedroom door, surely Kurt. He sat up and moseyed over to the door, opening it to see his mutant father, "Hey, Vater," He said, sleep making his voice rough, "Where'd you guys go?"

Kurt didn't seem to be focused on him, "Is that... Peter?"

Wade looked over his shoulder at a still sleeping Peter Barnes, "Oh, yeah, he stayed over."

Kurt's face didn't become angry as Logan's might have, but instead, he looked over at Wade in sympathy and sadness, "Were you scared?" He asked quietly, and Wade didn't understand why he was asking.

"I mean, yeah, a little bit. It's weird when someone's not home."

Kurt looked sadder, "I'm glad Peter came over." Wade's blue father nodded and turned to leave, but then looked back, "He needs to get home, his dad's really been missing him. But, tell Peter that he's allowed to be over if we have to leave again, okay? Just remind him to tell his dad next time. I don't want you to feel scared, baby."

Wade nodded and slowly closed his door. He'd just looked at Kurt, a Catholic man against sex before marriage, and just nodded as his premarital-sex-partner-in-crime slept on his bed that was now covered in dried semen from their premarital sexcapades. He felt high on life.

So, immediately, he flopped beside his boyfriend and gently shook him awake, "Pete~"

The other boy slowly opened his eyes, "Hi, babe," Peter moved closer and tucked his head under Wade's chin, which made Wade's heart warm, he adorned Peter so, so, so, so much. All he wanted now was to hug Peter tight and protect the other boy. "I love you," Peter says softly.

"I love you, too," Wade smiled to himself, "Bucky's worried about you."

"He's always worried. He can worry a little bit more." Peter kissed Wade's neck gently, "I love you so much."

"I know," Wade stroked Peter's hair, "But, my dads are home now."

Peter made a loud exhale of frustration, "Fine," He whined and sat himself up, "Where are my pants and shirt?"

Wade glanced over at the dirty clothes pile and began to dig through them. He found Peter's clothes quickly and handed them over.

He could smell Kurt beginning to cook and thought about how Peter hadn't really seen Kurt. He wasn't allowed to. Kurt had been so, so careful since he'd come back and Wade was having an internal debate about trusting Peter with the knowledge that Kurt was a mutant. He decided that it was far too risky. Not risky in the way that he thought Peter would purposefully tell anyone, but that he didn't want Peter to have to worry about a secret that big.

"Ready to go," Peter said, tapping Wade's shoulder to shake him from his thoughts.

"Oh, awesome," Wade stood up, grabbing a shirt, no one would really care, though. Every single one of them in this house had walked around in just underwear, normally during times when they didn't have power and the heat was too much with all those normal people layers on.

Wade opened his door and lead Peter down the hall to the front door, "Peter's leaving, Vater!" Wade warned, glancing over at the stove that was visible from the living room. Peter's eyes followed his and Wade tried to redirect his boyfriend's attention.

"Thanks for having me over, Mr. Wagner," Peter said to the house before giving Wade's hand a squeeze and disappearing out the doorway into the fading sunlight. He'd make it home while the sun was up, well, at least out of Wade's neighborhood and to the safer ones while the sun was still there to protect him. Wade would have walked Peter home, but Logan didn't like it when he was walking through their neighborhood so late.

Wade watched Peter walk down the side of the street and waited a few good minutes to make sure nothing awful happened just outside his door. When Peter was far gone, Wade shut and locked both the screen door and the front door. Then he turned and moseyed into the kitchen to see what Kurt had been cooking them for dinner.

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Kurt and Logan kissing. Wade chuckled, he was so, so glad that Logan still loved Kurt, because before, Logan would, when he was lucky, get a little tipsy and cry about how much he hated Kurt for leaving them.

Logan peeled away from Kurt after a moment, "I love you, Elf," His deep voice growled and Wade raised an eyebrow. He'd never gotten the backstory for that nickname, but Wade himself had never thought of Kurt as very 'elf-like'. More tiefling esque if you were going D&D terms, which was the preferable elf anyone should use.

"I love you, too," They bunny kissed and Wade's heart was at ease.

Everything was going to be okay. Even if for just a little bit. He had his boyfriend, his sister, and both his dads. This was all he needed.


	8. Look, Now We are Both Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter punches someone. Things go poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cut this up to make it a bit shorter, but I didn't think there was really a good point, so, enjoy : )
> 
>  ~
> 
> HEADS UP for minor dysfunctional Tony that struggles to change over from "Avenger's Leader" to "Dad". Tony additionally struggles to really click with Peter a lot of the time, sorry.
> 
> Tags will change after the next chapter : )

Peter and Wade sat in the office for what felt like a long time, but it probably felt longer because the guy that Peter had punched kept giving Wade a death glare and holding his hand to his jaw. Peter cleaned his glasses off on his shirt as an excuse to not make eye contact, he’d recently replaced the prescription lenses with plain glass so that he could comfortably wear them again. As he did this, he pondered, maybe he’d had punched the dude a little hard, but said dude has also called Wade awful names and had done so many times throughout the day, and by lunch, Peter was sick and tired of the worn-out expression that Wade tried to keep up.

When Bucky's minivan showed up in the parking lot, Peter could see it through the office window and felt a little better. He popped his glasses back on his face, Bucky would surely be on his side about this. But, that's not who got out of the car.

Who did get out of the car was Steve and Tony, which Peter complete disregarded why he was here and bounded up to the office doors, pressing his face to the glass beside them to see his fathers as they arrived. Tony gave Peter a glance but began to check in with the secretary. Steve, however, smiled at Peter and waved, crouching down a bit to be on the same level. He didn't seem the least bit worried.

Peter watched his dads from the glass panel and watched as Steve's face got serious and he stood up, nodding along to what the secretary was saying. Peter didn't listen, he already knew what was happening, plus, his dads were here!

When they entered the office, Peter grabbed Steve's hand which Steve returned with a sad smile, "Come along," he said softly, "We have a lot to discuss." Peter followed behind his father and through a door into a forbidden hall that good students like him, weren't supposed to ever see. Here there were many labeled doors for various things, like counselors and APs, but most importantly, the principal's office. Peter's anxiety forced his heart to beat fast and hard, now both hands tight against Steve's bicep instead of his hand, which Peter abandoned in favor of the safety he felt like this.

'Protect me,' he thought, selfishly.

When Tony knocked, a disembodied voice told them to 'come in', and Peter clutched Steve's bicep even tighter. Steve was really gentle with Peter and he could only hope that Steve would keep any major punishments off him like how Steve deflected weapons from his team with his patriotic shield. He also hoped that Tony could keep him safe in places that Steve couldn't, like with his huge amount of money.

"So," The principal's voice began, "Peter got in a fight today." Steve's eyebrows knitted together while Tony frowned vaguely, more the idea of a frown than a real frown. "I understand he's a good student and that he doesn't normally get into fights, but we can't let him think that violence is a solution."

All Peter could think was that it wasn't a fight in the typical sense, because technically, the other kid was in the 'right' and hadn't gotten the chance to hit him back because Wade had pulled Peter away.

Steve nodded intensely, "No, of course not. We are very disappointed in his actions."

It was Peter's turn to frown, "Dad-"

"Pete," Tony glared at him and Peter felt his stomach curl unpleasantly and he stayed quiet, wanting to hide, wanting anything to swallow him, to keep him from having to be here right now. "Peter knows this won't be tolerated." Peter looked up at Steve with hurt glazing his eyes. Steve didn't offer support right now.

The rest of the conversation wasn't really important, at least Peter didn't think so, because the next thing he remembered was being led out of the office in a daze. Wade waved at him, but Peter didn't wave back, he was too distant to really know what was happening. It's like his brain had put a soft filter over his eyes and brain to keep from getting himself in any more trouble and to keep him from seeing Steve and Tony so upset at him. Soon, he was out through the main doors and could feel the just too cold air against his exposed forearms. He wished it was spring. He'd always liked spring, it was Wade's favorite season.

"I can NOT believe you, Peter Carter Barnes!" Tony huffed out, "We raised you better than this."

"Tony, don't yell at him," Steve commented in a calm tone, "Please. We just got back. He doesn't need this right now."

Peter glanced up at Steve, only distantly aware that he held out his arms like a child until Steve picked him up, even weighing as much as he did, and propped him on his hip, "He's just little."

"He's in high school." Tony crossed his arms, getting defensive.

"That doesn't mean he isn't young and doesn't have feelings-"

"Steve, he can't go around punching other kids because he's angry that we aren't at home!" Peter didn't like when Tony yelled.

"No one's even let him talk! Not once since I stepped foot in that school has he had a chance to actually speak," Steve looked over at Peter, who had been working hard to concentrate on the conversation, but he was just so tired, "Peter, would you like to tell us what happened? Did you really punch that boy for no reason?"

"He called Wade a fag," Peter said immediately, in case Tony didn't want him to pipe up. "Lots of times."

"Babe, stay here," Steve said, setting Peter down and clicking the button on the key fob that makes the side doors open, "Get in the car, okay. I'll be right back."

"Steve," Tony called after him, "Steve!" Tony looked between Peter and his blond father, "Stay there, Peter- Steve!" Tony ran off after the man also known as Captain America, who had begun to sprint to the front of the school, and his sprint was much quicker than Iron Man's puny human run.

Peter sat on the ledge that the open door of the minivan, looking around for things to do before finding a little cooler with "Peter <3" written on a piece of tape that was stuck to the front. The boy took a moment to figure out how to open the contraption before he was rewarded with two halves of a sandwich, an apple, carrot sticks, a water bottle, a cake roll, and a bag of chips. Peter happily began to shove his face full with food, until he heard another car pull into the parking lot. He recognized the truck instantly, Wade's dad. They really did call Logan, wow. It seemed too fucking mean to force Logan to leave work.

After the truck parked, Logan hopped out and slammed the car door shut. He waited a second and a blue-faced man just barely stuck his head out the window, "One more time. Peter hit someone?" The German accent was thick and sounded like Kurt, and the man's hair looked like Kurt's, but his face was blue and not pale like when Peter had been introduced to him.

"Yeah," Logan confirmed to the blue man, "He doesn't seem the type, I know."

"Ask Wadey why Peter hit the other boy, please," The blue man said, frowning, which Logan didn't let him do for long.

Logan cradled the man's cheek in his hand, "I promise, darlin'," They kissed and Peter had a whole mindfuck happening. Was... was Kurt blue? Or was this another guy? Was Logan cheating on Kurt with a guy that looked like him? Peter felt panic but suffocated it by grabbing his phone and texting Wade a simple question, 'Is Kurt blue?'. Whenever Wade got around to him, he'd have an answer, and for now, he'd have a sandwich.

~

Time seemed insufferable, and Peter had lain back on the floor of the minivan, waiting for his dads. He'd dug out some old C graded test papers from under one of the car's seats and crumbled them up before tucking them into the seat he'd sit in later. He also even repacked the little lunch he'd finished. He was sick and tired of waiting, it was time to see what was holding them up.

Peter hopped out of the car and pressed the button on the inside of the door which let it automatically close, and watched it do so, mesmerized, before making his way to the front of the school. Peter pried open the door and walked up to the secretary, "My dads are-" He paused, waving when he saw Steve walk into the office. "Dad, tell her to-"

"That's my kid," Steve said to the secretary, "The principal needs to see him." The secretary pushed a button and the office door unlocked, allowing Steve to open the door for Peter, who walked in quickly, "They wanted to ask about your side, finally."

Peter nodded and looked at where Wade had been sitting, but he wasn't there anymore. So, Peter followed until he was in the principal's office and blinking up owlishly at the man in charge.

The man asked "What has Jason done to you or Wade?"

"Well... He called my boyfriend a fag, several times, and threatened us with violence, like slitting Wade's throat," Peter's mouth felt dry as he spoke, nervous and shaky, God, so, so shaky, "He... uhh, called Wade a... umm, 'dumb-shit' and a 'fuck up', and insulted Wade for his grades, even going to far as to tell him he should just drop out," Peter looked to Steve, who nodded at him, trying to give support from afar, but honestly, Peter just wanted a hug and to go home, but this was for Wade. He'd let Wade be called all these terrible things until Wade wouldn't even talk back to him, and that was fucking awful of him. "He followed us around during changing periods and continued to call Wade the F word I mentioned earlier..." Peter might pass out, he breathed really hard to keep himself stable, and that's when he knew Wade was crying.

Wade didn't cry, and Peter didn't like the absolutely horrid, gross feeling that Wade crying brought him to, but when he turned, Wade's eyes were watery and his eyes started shifting to a bright, brilliant topaz blue that made Peter wanted to kiss him until Wade felt better. "I don't care what you say, Mr. G, but I don't regret punching him."

"Peter Carter Barnes!" Steve said, alarmed, but Peter just shrugged. That boy deserved so much worse, and one day he's going to say the wrong thing to the wrong guy and get killed, Peter could feel it.

Logan was now standing beside Wade, who seemed to try and disappear into his father's shadow, eyes still tearing up and visibly shaking, "Daddy, I want to go home," Wade said quietly, barely above a whisper, and Peter felt God fucking horrible, like his insides were being torn out. He'd wanted to protect Wade since he'd started dating the boy and it hurt his soul to have let this be done to Wade.

Mr. G, the principal, exhaled and looked between the three families, "We have to suspend Peter for at least a week."

Logan immediately cut him off, "If Wade misses two more days, he's expelled. You can't suspend Barnes for a week."

"Why not?" The principal seemed genuinely interested in a reason, but Logan glared him down, and if looks could kill Peter was sure Mr. G would have been dead where he stood.

"Personal reasons," Growled Logan.

"You need to get your child under control, Mr. Wagner," The principal addressed, and began to talk before Tony cut him off.

"Peter can't have any infractions or suspensions on his record if he wants to get into a good college."

"He should have thought about that before he decided to punch another student."

~

Peter sat in the left middle row seat of the minivan so he didn't have to see Tony's disappointed face, "So, what are we going to do-"

"Buy something for the school. Schools love new textbooks, new desks, more money in general," Tony commented, "Which, by the way, Pete, is not how we normally do things around here, but sometimes we had to improvise."

Steve sighed, turning to his son, "Peter, please don't ever use your money to get yourself out of trouble," Steve then turned to Tony, "You are unbelievable, you'll corrupt him and make him think money is happiness."

"Like it wasn't for you and Bucky, huh?" Tony snarked back, "Funny-"

"No, Tony, it wasn't the money that made us happy, it was _you_ and _your_ personality and how _you_ said _you_ wanted to really work on yourself and be a better person that made us love _you_ , not your money," Steve took a deep breath, "You know what, getting to raise Peter, seeing you really want to be a dad, and seeing you teach Peter right from wrong was so _wonderful_ , Tony. That's why I love you because _you_ liked _you_ and because _you_ knew what _you_ wanted to be and you weren't some broken leader anymore, _you_ were a husband and a dad. THAT'S why I love you, Tony."

Tony shook his head just a little bit, "Well, I'm sorry I just can't be 'dad' all the time anymore."

"Dad?" Peter asked quietly from behind the fight, waiting for either of his fathers to respond.

After several moments, Steve realized Tony wasn't going to answer to prove his point, "Yes, Peter?"

"I missed you both," His voice was meek and quiet, "Are you staying for a while?

"I hope so," Steve gave him a sad look, "I'm really hoping, honey-bun."

~

They'd been really lucky the day before had been a Friday.

Peter fell asleep on the couch, curled up between Steve and Bucky last night, and was awoken by the smell of breakfast. He dragged his blanket behind himself as he headed into the kitchen, "I told you he'd be up," Steve's voice says cheerfully and he hears Bucky laugh, which is quite a nice noise that Peter hasn't heard in _too_ long.

As he looked up, the bright sun beamed in from the kitchen windows, nearly blinding him and forced him to squint and glare until his eyes adjusted to the new light level.

"I heard you got to punch someone yesterday," Bucky said in a tone too bright, but Peter couldn't look up to see the dirty look that Steve shot at him. "Apparently, I'm not allowed to talk about that."

Peter smiled weakly, "Is the food almost ready, or will I have time to talk with Wade?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "It's only 10, will Wade be up?"

"I missed out on all of their little romance, didn't I?" Steve frowned and Bucky lightly shoved him.

"So, can I?" Peter asked quietly. He felt much better in a home inhabited by all three of his fathers, much safer as well.

"Yes, go ahead, we still have about 8 minutes," Bucky said, patting Peter's head. As Peter goes to leave, he can hear Bucky cooing to Steve, "It's so sweet!" 

Peter finds his phone on the side table of the couch and picks it up, poking in his password. He glanced at the notifications for a game updating and something happening on twitter, but neither interested him beyond the superficial 'oh, a notification'.

He opened the messaging app and clicked to Wade's name immediately. It was at the top of the list, the second being Bucky, then the third, Tony. Alternately, Steve could text, but liked to call more, which meant Steve was the single-handedly the most called contact in his phone.

Peter took a glimpse at their previous conversation, then his pending, seen question, and quickly got to work on the text, 'Text me please when you have time to talk. I just want to make sure you're okay'. He looked over it three times to make sure there were no spelling errors, then to make sure it was worded nicely. All four times checked out, but it needed a final sweep and was sent.

Peter hovered by the side table, holding his phone, waiting for a response he knew he wouldn't get. Slowly, he returned to the kitchen, "He didn't respond?" Bucky asked, looking up from kissing Steve, who was smirking.

"Gross," Peter responded off-handedly, sitting on one of the island's bar stools, "And no."

Bucky chuckled, just like he always did when he was right, "He'll be up later, don't worry about it, Pete."

Peter flexxed the fingers that were trapped in the cast under the island's view. He hated this cast so much, he couldn't believe he hadn't just acted like he had a freak recovery to be free of it. He thought it over again, the only one that would be suspicious would be Bucky, well... If Steve and Tony knew the date of when, they might be as well, and Wade might even think it's pretty odd... Ya know, it's best to keep it a secret.

"Steve, where's Tony? I haven't seen him today." Peter asked as the blond man sits down a small plate of bacon beside him.

"I... You haven't seen him?"

"Nope," Peter helped himself to the food, Steve always cooked the best breakfast.

"Bucky?"

The other man looked up, blinking until he seemed to understand what the conversation had been about, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since I got up."

Peter watched as Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, but then there was a knock at the front door. No one knocked practically ever, and even if they did, it was almost always afternoon. Peter immediately got anxious and hopped up to hide somewhere that was safe from the windows, like his dads had taught him. Steve was the one that moved to the door, as always. Buck wasn't allowed anymore since apparently, he'd almost gotten shot once and almost strangled someone another.

Steve took a second to open the door, Peter wasn't sure why, but when he heard the happy exclamation of "Tony!", and he figured it was safe. He moved to be in the foyer and glanced up to see Steve kissing Tony. He turned to look away and found his stool again, finishing off the bacon.

Steve walked back in cheerfully and went back to work on the breakfast. Tony kissed Peter on the top of his head and placed a coffee beside him, "Because I love you and I've already sorted out the school thing. You're going back Monday without anything on your record."

"Whoo!" Bucky cheered.

"Yay!" Steve helped, flipping a pancake with practiced ease.

Peter lept up and hugged Tony tightly, almost forgetting to monitor his strength, "Thank you so much!" When Peter pulled back, he looked over Tony and really, for the first time in a long time, noticed how old and worn out he looked.

Tony was graying at almost every root and had forgotten to redye his hair, which was probably Steve's fault, wanting to leave early to get home. But, Tony was also aging, unlike Peter's other fathers. Bucky was starting to get a little gray, but mostly on only his beard. Steve barely aged at all, especially when looking at old videos, Steve looked exactly the same. Steve told Peter once, a long time ago, that Tony may be Iron Man, but he's just a smart guy and that Bucky only has part the things that he has. Peter didn't like to think about that, so he didn't.

Peter picked up his coffee and watched as Tony handed out drinks to his husbands. Bucky kissed him as thanks and Peter looked away. It's not that he didn't like the idea that his parents kissed, it was just that he wouldn't like it if Tony or Steve or Bucky watched him kiss Wade. 'Mutual respect,' he thought, 'Just like knocking before entering someone's room.'

~

Peter liked it when his dads were home. He liked it mostly because that hole in his heart was filled, he was fed to his heart's content, and he knew he was as safe as he could be in their care. But he also adored the moments where Steve just hugged him until he cried and told Peter how much he’d missed ‘his baby’. Peter didn’t like the baby talk, but he’d put up with it for Steve because Bucky and Tony had stopped a long time ago, but Steve was persistent.

Later, Bucky took them on a long drive, talking and stopping by fast food places for the ‘every once and a while’ treat of a burger that Wade had probably eaten just about every day before Kurt came back. Cheap for a meal. It made Peter’s heart ache. Why hadn’t Wade called him or texted him yet?

When they’d gotten home, it was late and Peter ended up in his bed, probably by superhuman strength, but he could hear his dads down the hall, getting rowdy. Peter found another pillow to secure over his head with his arm and block the noise out, falling easily back to sleep.

~

Sunday, the next morning, Peter checked his phone for Wade, nothing. It made Peter quite upset. But, he’d seen the piece of paper slipped under his door and tried to forget about how shitty his boyfriend was being.

‘Come down for breakfast when you’re ready, Tony wants to take you with him to work at 10. Love, Steve.’

Peter had fond memories of Tony taking him to Stark Tower and was delighted to get to go again. The last time he’d went had been sometime in 7th grade after he’d gotten a 92% on a math test, which was not important, it wasn't the driving reason for the trip, but Peter remembered it.

So, Peter found one of his nice polo shirts hung in his closet, this one specifically was light blue. He paired it with a black sweater and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed his stupid cast and frowned. He hated the thing so much, it didn't even go with anything, and yet again he wondered if he could just lose it, but again came to the conclusion that Wade or one of his Dads would notice and figure him out. So, he begrudgingly kept the cast.

Peter made his way downstairs shortly afterward, walking into the kitchen and finding a place to sit beside Steve, “I love your outfit, buddy,” Bucky said, bringing over a plate for Peter, supplying him with a fork.

Steve looked over and nodded, “I like it, Pete!”

Tony was sitting up on the counter, drinking orange juice, which Peter tilted his head to. It was such an odd, but correct place for his father to be. “Nice,” Was all his graying father responded in a calm tone, nodding, but it felt right. Bucky noticed a change, Steve was supportive and Tony was distantly just voicing his opinion.

“Thanks,” Peter smiled, “I gotta be all dressed up if I’m going with Tony.”

Bucky agreed, “You’re going to put his employees to shame.”

“You already do,” Tony said and both Peter’s other parents chuckled, “Going to be on time and everything.”

~

When they arrived at Stark Tower, Tony walked confidently in front of Peter as the young boy kept at his heel. Peter looked up at all the clean, simple walls and halls, mesmerized by the blankness and business it simultaneously conveyed. He reached for Tony's hand before remembering that Tony stopped holding his hand after he was 8 and instead held his own hands behind his back.

Tony took Peter up to his office, which connected to the space that Tony had lived in before he married Steve and Bucky. It was a huge house, basically. It didn't put their current house to shame though, and from Peter's perspective, it was quite small. "You still like Lego, right?" Tony asked as he glanced at the file on his desk.

"I love Legos," Peter said as he looked around for a chair to sit down on.

"Give me a second," With that, Tony disappeared into the old house. Peter stood awkwardly and glanced at the desk file... important business stuff.

That's when he heard a knock on the open door, "Mr. Stark, I have reports for you to look over and..." A high school-aged boy stood in the doorway and looked up from the papers he was holding, trailing off. " _You_ are not Mr. Stark."

"No-" Was all Peter got to say before Tony was carrying in several plastic boxes.

Tony sat them down before turning around, "What do you have for me, intern?" He said, out of breath.

"Reports, sir," The boy adjusted the headset he was wearing that pushed his brown, slicked-back hair further back, Peter was enthralled by this boy. He looked maybe a year older than him.

"Thank you...?" He waited a second, holding the papers as the boy did, not accepting them just yet.

"Quentin," The boy said and the papers changed hands.

"Thank you, Quentin," He said and looked them over. Quentin smiled at Peter and Tony looked up, "I said 'Thank you', Quentin. You can leave now."

"Yes, sir," The boy said before turning and leaving.

"Weird kid," Tony muttered, kicking the door shut before glancing around the office, "Fuck, you don't have a chair."

"Nope," Peter said, looking up at his dad, "Should I go get one?"

"If you could," Tony placed a hand on his back, "Oh God."

Peter frowned, "Did you hurt yourself-"

"Don't worry about me. You can go grab yourself any chair, okay?" Tony said as he popped open the top to one of the three plastic boxes. "What kind of Lego do you like?"

"Dad, are you saying 'Lego'?" Peter asked, half grinning as he watched his father struggle to pull the boxes of new Legos out.

"Yeah, babes, Lego's a company," For one Tony didn't sound like he was offended that Peter had said something, he'd even called him a pet name.

"Yeah, but they make Legos," Peter retorted playfully. His father was right, but so was he.

"They make sets of bricks. Lego bricks. You don't call Disney movies 'Disneys'." Tony responded.

"I'm gonna band together with Bucky, Steve, and Wade to start calling them Disneys." Peter smiled, "Also Pixars."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You could tell Wade they are called that and he'd believe you."

"Dad... He's not stupid." Peter frowned, "Do you think he's stupid?" It started to make Peter upset that Wade was perceived as dumb by others. Wade was so, so sweet and he didn't need to be super smart to be a genuinely kind person.

"What? No, Pete, I meant he trusts you so much," Tony stopped unpacking the Lego boxes, "I have nothing against Wade, he seems like a nice kid."

"He is a nice kid," Peter said, "And he's a very sweet boyfriend."

"Pete, I'm not trying to get on you about Wade," Tony brought his hands up to massage his temples, "Could you just go get yourself a chair?"

So, Peter did.

He went up into the old house and looked around for the comfiest chair to steal. As he looked around he found a few abandoned, framed pictures that seem to have collected dust. One of Tony with someone in a nice suit, one of Tony standing in front of the cite where Stark Tower would be built, and another where Tony is on a stage. The last picture isn't dusty and it's a very pretty picture of a fall day with Bucky lounging back on a bench, prosthetic arm around Steve who has a toddler, Peter, on his lap. Steve is smiling and Bucky is smirking proudly. It's quite a nice picture and in the left corner it's dated to exactly 2 years after Peter's birth.

Peter touches the frame gently and looks at the younger Bucky and same old Steve, it's really nice to see that Tony keeps a picture of them, even though he can't keep it in his office.

Peter moves on after a moment and finds a rolly chair to pull into the office.

"You didn't tell me what Lego you liked, so you can just pick," Tony said having moved the plastic boxes to the side of his desk and opened them all.

~

Peter had found endless joy in Legos and had been sitting on the ground, slowly building a mini Stark Tower from a reference picture online and about 7 other Lego packs. Yet, about halfway through he looked down the hall from the glass wall and saw the water cooler, "Dad, can I get some water?"

Tony looked up from his writing or signing or whatever he was doing, "You mean like a water bottle?"

"No, like that," Peter pointed down the hall and Tony frowned, trying to see what his son wanted. "The big water bottle that's upside down."

"Oh, the water dispenser? I got that for the employees after they complained that they wanted something besides coffee. You don't want that, sugar. I'll tell the intern to make a run for something nicer, okay?"

"Dad, Steve and Bucky said I need to drink more water. May I please go get some water?"

"Fine, don't be too long, okay?" Tony went back to work. "And don't make a fool out of yourself in front of the employees. If you can't figure it out, just act like you were scoping out their progress."

Peter nodded regardless of his father's attention and opened the office door just enough to slip out. He made his way down to the water cooler and first of all, couldn't find a cup. So, he waited for a second and saw the brown-haired high school boy again. Peter stepped back to allow Quentin to crouch in front of the water cooler and open the small compartment underneath, pulling out a cup, "Need one?" He asked without looking up.

"Oh, sure, thank you."

When Quentin stood back up, Peter realized that this boy was an inch or two taller than him at least. Quentin handed Peter the empty cup and began to fill his, "So, are you interning here or what's up?"

Peter held the cup loosely, "Uhh, no. I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Oh?" Quentin sounded intrigued and filled his cup 3/4 of the way before stepping back, "Well then, can you tell me your name? Or maybe give me your number?"

Peter blinked, had this dude..? "Are you... flirting with me?"

Quentin gave him a look, "Are you straight then?"

Peter honestly didn't know how to respond, so he tried to gather his most important point, "I am gay, I just..."

"Not used to being flirted with or I'm not your type? Feelings won't be hurt. I'm not a lot of men's type." Quentin assured, giving him a gentle smile and Peter melted. He really liked when boys were nice to him.

"I'm not used to being flirted with," Peter said, noticing Quentin's blue eyes and fuck. "I'm Peter."

"Peter," Quentin repeated and smiled brighter, "It's nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Quentin, I intern here."

"I like your eyes," Peter said immediately after, the same way he'd done with Wade.

"Thank you," Quentin being happy maybe Peter's heart beat hard in his chest, "I love your sweater."

Peter looked down to make sure it was the same sweater and remembered his cast, fuck, had he been using his arm this entire time? He had, hadn't he. "Oh, thanks, I... picked it out." Peter wanted to shove his head in a blender. Did he just say that? Was that believable?

"That's cool," Quentin smiled at Peter and he felt his face start getting red, "Didn't you want water?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Peter started filling the little plastic cup, "You can have my number, but I do have a boyfriend."

Quentin nodded, "We can be two gay guys that are best friends!"

Peter filled the cup to his liking, "Yeah, I guess we can." Peter took a sip of his water, "Do you have your phone?"

Quentin pulled out his phone as Peter located his from his back pocket, "Yup."

"Cool," Peter said, rattling off his phone number.

"Is it fine if I save your number under "Peter from ST' like Stark Tower or will that like... kill you?"

"Kill me?" Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, like, you said you couldn't talk about why you're here. Would you be found out or something?" Quentin frowned, trying to explain.

"Pff, no, you can put me in as whatever."

"Awesome," Quentin's smile was endearing, "Will I get to see you again?"

"Maybe."

~

After Peter had been home for a few hours, he was laying on the couch, watching pancake art videos, and suddenly his phone chimed loudly, so Peter glanced at it in his hand. Bucky looked over, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Wade had responded!

'Ive got some time'

Peter sat up and selected Wade's number quickly, "I've got to talk with Wade, I'll be right back! Don't wait for me!" He said as he chose the call button and moved upstairs and into his bedroom. Wade picked up after one ring.

"Hey- Yes, Vater! Sorry, Kurt's making me a snack." Wade said, and Peter was so happy to hear his voice, not crying.

"That's fine," Peter grinned, "So, you're okay, right?"

"Okay?" Wade asked, seeming confused.

"About... ya know, Friday." There's a long pause, Wade not responding, "Tony's fixed-"

"I..." Wade cleared his throat and Peter paused, "I didn't want it to be like this, Peter, but..." Peter stayed deathly quiet, so, so worried for Wade's next words. "Logan decided that we're moving. He's already talked to the school we're moving to and they can catch me up on all my grades and I'll actually pass this year with Bs instead of low Ds, like I was going to here." Wade sniffed and Peter just knew Wade was tearing up, "I'll... I'll miss you fuckin tons, but... Logan said Kurt will be able to live with us forever if we go and... I'll graduate next year... and..." Wade couldn't finish his sentence and he began to sob.

"Wadey, babes, I'm so, so, so fucking happy for you," Peter tried to say, but he felt his throat tighten and could barely keep it from cracking.

Wade took a shuddering breath, "Yeah," He managed, just barely. It was a happy noise and Peter wanted to hug Wade real tight.

It took a moment for Peter to gather himself, Wade's breathing seemed to have calmed, and if he was still crying, he was doing a damn well job of hiding it. "Kurt... He's a mutant. That's why he's blue... That's why he wasn't around, because some motherfuckers thought it would be funny to run my vater out of town. Logan didn't have the money to move away with him. So, we stayed here, and I met you, Peter Barnes." Peter could hear the sad smile, "I really wanted to stay, I did, but-"

In the background of Wade's house, Peter can hear Kurt, "Wade! Please pack your own boxes or Logan will just throw all your stuff together!"

"Okay, Vater!" He must have covered the microphone on the phone, "I really wanted to stay, Pete, but... Friday. Kurt was tired of hiding and now he's tired of me coming home beaten up and crying."

"I know, it's for the best," Peter said, even though he really wished he hadn't opened this can of worms, his dads had just gotten back and now he was feeling even worse than just the potential of Wade being upset. "Do... you know where you're moving to?" Peter changed his mind, "Are we still boyfriends, or are you breaking up with me?"

Wade waited for a second, "I really didn't want to have to break up with you in the same breath as telling you I'm moving."

"But you were thinking about it?"

"I just want what's best for you, Peter. I may not be all that smart, but I'm not trying to hurt you, even though it feels like it." Peter breathed hard, he didn't want this to be happening. It felt like a bad dream. "If long-distance will just... suck the most ass, we can break up, Pete, it won't hurt my feelings- Well, it will, because it's my fault you'd have to, but-"

"What if you find a pretty girl or guy that you like more than me over there? What if I stop you from dating your future husband or wife? I'll feel real shitty then."

"Are... you trying to justify breaking us up?" Wade's voice sounded betrayed.

"No, never," He had been, he didn't want to be part of Wade's problem, "I... don't want you to feel tied down. I want us to end on good terms and not one of us cheating because that will be royally shitty."

"I would never cheat on you, Pete." Wade's voice is small and Peter can hear a very loud knock on Wade's side. "I gotta go. Call me later or something."

Peter heard the phone hang up and just sat on his bed for a while. Thinking. Until he heard Steve yelling up the stairs, "Pete baby, we're going out on another drive. Do you want to come with us?"

Perhaps he would take Wade out on a date before he left.

~

Peter knew that Wade really enjoyed a few things: him, old arcade games, and fast food.

So, Peter took him on his ideal date. Hitting up Wade's favorite fast food place, letting him pick as much as he could eat and then more to take home, in case he was hungry later. Then they made their way across town to the old, quiet, small arcade that Wade adored more than anything.

Peter handed him several quarters and followed Wade around to each game, supplying his boyfriend with more quarters every time he got low. And every fucking time, Wade's face lit up with such delight that Peter couldn't believe 10 bucks could actually give someone such insurmountable joy.

Wade would show Peter excitably every time he'd stayed at the top of a leaderboard, WWW sitting pridefully with at least 100 points above the second-best score on most games. Occasionally, there would be a game that Wade wasn't at the top of, it wasn't often, but it didn't bug Wade as it would have with Peter. Wade wasn't super competitive, he just liked to do his best and have fun, which was absolutely, heart-meltingly, adorable.

When Wade started to lose steam, Peter let Wade keep his remaining coins and took him out to a little cupcake bakery and let Wade select a dozen. Peter got a half dozen for himself, and by himself, he meant one for Tony, one for Steve, two for himself, and two for Bucky, he tended to like sugar more than the others.

Wade took a while, but did pick out three cupcakes for each of his family members, he knew Kurt's taste best, which was quite surprising.

Peter felt really bad about his plan now.

When they stepped outside and Peter began to walk Wade back to his house, he started getting really anxious. He couldn't do it now. There's no possible way. Yet, they were now in front of Wade's house. "Hey, Wade, babe-"

Wade had sat the cupcakes to the side and ran over to hug Peter real tight, "Thanks, Pete."

He was going to be the shittiest human being in the world, "We need to talk, Wade."

Wade peeled away from the hug and Peter recognized the look of worry in Wade's eyes. "Peter..."

"Wade, I think we need to break up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, I forgot that principle and principal are different words, yay!
> 
> Additionally, cleaned up Peter's dialogue that made it seem like it was spring. It is not spring.


	9. Some Radio Static Over Ocean Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter lives his life without Wade and realizes some things about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nine chapters in and just now getting to Spider-Man stuff? Nope, we're nine chapters in getting ready for Spider-Man stuff STILL.
> 
> Y'ALL! Trigger warning for referencing graphic homophobic violence. (In paragraph 28, starts with "Peter rushed to his classes", you can skip the paragraph and not miss anything important.)

Peter woke up to a knock on his door and tiredly rubbed at his eyes, glaring at the ceiling for a few seconds, "Yes?"

"Hey, baby, are you up?" Steve's voice asked and Peter rolled his eyes before shifting his position.

"No," He huffed out.

"I'll let you sleep a little longer, okay? Blueberry muffins are in the oven."

Peter thought fondly of the muffins and decided that he needed to get up. So, he tossed his covers aside and was greeted by fresh chilly air for a moment before the AC blessed him with warmth. Peter kicked his legs over the side of his bed and forced himself up, the plush carpet keeping his feet from succumbing to the cold of wood or tile, "I'm up!" He yelled to his parents before making his way to the bathroom.

Peter's shower was finished in under 10 minutes and he fixed his hair up for school before remembering that Wade wouldn't be there. That Wade wasn't his boyfriend anymore... Suffice to say that Peter struggled for a moment before deciding finally to keep his hair nice.

After Peter made sure he looked presentable, he decided that he wouldn't be sharing that information with his dads yet. He didn't want it to turn into a whole thing, so he went downstairs and smiled as he entered the kitchen.

Tony was sitting on the countertop again, drinking his coffee with a tired, hateful expression on his face, paying no attention to Peter as he entered. Bucky was fixing Steve's hair, but it didn't drastically improve with Bucky's help. "Hey, babydoll!" Steve said enthusiastically, a morning person, "Muffin for my baby?"

The funny thing was that Steve was the only one that didn't contribute to Peter's DNA. It's not like Steve didn't know that, he'd even talked about how it was best that Peter hadn't shared his genes, but it was odd, sometimes when Peter thought about it too hard, that Steve still referred to him like he was. "Yes please."

Bucky backed off of Steve and Peter noticed that his expression was also quite awake and joyful. Peter liked that about Steve and Bucky, that they were so on each other's wavelength. He couldn't really understand why they both had decided that Tony was a good fit for them. "Here you go," Steve handed Peter a small plate with two blueberry muffins and gave Peter's forehead a kiss, Peter stuck out his tongue, "So, what are we thinking? Bus so you can see Wade or would you like me to drive you to school?"

Peter took a bite of the muffin and grimaced at Steve’s words, "Whoa, what's that look about? Bad bite?"

"What? It's nothing, Dad, don't worry about it," Peter retorted.

"Did you bite your tongue?" Steve frowned, "That really hurts."

"No, Dad, I'm fine, I didn't bite my tongue and the muffins are really good, okay? I just remembered I had a test today in English." Good lie, Pete, good lie.

"Oh, with that one really mean-"

"That one was last year, Dad," Peter said and he heard Bucky chuckle, "I have the one chick teacher that makes us do the presentations and projects this year."

"Ah, that one," Steve nodded, "I don't remember her."

"You weren't at open house this year." Peter frowned and Steve copied his expression.

"Baby, I'm sorry... I know-"

"We don't need to talk about it,” Peter said in a stern tone of voice. He didn’t like when he was forced to think about time without all his dads. It was sad, depressing and fucking boring.

"That's fine, Pete, we don't have to," Steve said, grabbing another muffin to sit on the empty space left on the plate after Peter finished his first one. "Enjoy your breakfast, babes. Bus or car?"

"Car," Peter devoured another muffin and watched Bucky do the same from behind Steve.

"Okay, I've got a call to make, but I'll be back and if I'm not, Bucky's got you," Steve said as he left the kitchen and Bucky nodded from where he was unwrapping another muffin.

“Totally,” Bucky agreed with a mouthful.

"Cool," Peter said and glanced at his graying father. Tony looked extremely distant and Peter couldn't remember if Tony had talked to him since Stark Tower. That sucked. He really needed to do something for himself soon. He loved his parents, but it was so much to be around them 24/7 after not getting to see them for months and it only being Bucky and him with maybe Wade. Fuck, Wade. Peter didn’t need Wade anymore. At least, he tried to think that he didn’t.

When Bucky dropped Peter off, Peter was beyond upset because Steve kept promising Peter that he’d be off the phone soon and never was.

On another note, it was extremely unsettling to not see his ex-boyfriend greet him with Wade's specific kind of enthusiasm this morning. It made everything about this shitty school just a little worse, even if they were broken up and it may have been awkward. Especially when Jason saw him and glared with the hate of at least three deceased ancestors.

Peter rushed to his classes to avoid confrontation because if Peter knew anything, he knew that gay kids didn't get to go to the principal for being punched. If they go at all, they go for burn marks that 'showed up' off-camera or knife wounds, not one, single punch to the jaw that didn't even leave a bruise. Peter could be outright killed and that fucker would go free like he wasn't a homophobic whore that threatened both Peter and his boyfriend with actual hate speech and death threats.

Peter really wished that Steve had maybe recommended they moved schools.

The boy that sits in the corner gives off big ‘fuck off’ vibes, but next to him is the only free seat, so Peter, reluctantly, sits. This boy’s personal space feels like it’s hard to breath within, that his presence itself is too much for Peter to take.

The boy himself is well built, like Steve, and his hair is just a tad darker than blond. If he hadn’t been so intimidating, Peter might have thought he was cute. Peter appreciated strong boys from a distance, he wasn’t saying that strong boys weren’t his type, because they were, but they were often much less approachable, like the blond boy.

As the class progresses, the boy next to Peter seems to be nodding as the teacher writes on the board, explaining the lesson. Peter quickly gets lost and when the homework is handed out, Peter doesn’t know where to start or why laid isn’t the past tense of lay anymore.

The boy next to Peter finishes relatively quickly and starts staring off into space while the students on Peter’s other sides seem as confused as he is. Some have even grouped up and started quietly trying to work together.

Peter waits several minutes, looking over the sheet, hoping someone will ask the teacher a question and she’ll re-explain it, but no one ever does.

So, Peter gets up his courage, he can’t fail this class. He needs to get into a fantastic college and people who get into those colleges don’t fail sophomore year english. "Um… do you know the answer to 5?" He asked quietly and the boy shook his head to wake himself back up.

"5?" The boy asked, looking over at Peter's homework, "Yeah. It's lain. It's a past participle, meaning 'had lain' is correct." Peter nodded, looking at the side of the boy's face as he spoke, "Are you nodding because you understand or do you want me to stop talking to you?" His voice was a little rough, as Peter kind of expected. It’s kind of really his thing.

"I don't know why we have to use lain there," Peter said, which meant this boy had to spend more time with him, which meant he might actually be making a jock friend- Is jock still a word people use? No. Maybe a boyfriend then. Hopefully a boyfriend.

"Gonna be honest with you, as long as it says 'had' before it, it's lain. I don't know if there's some other fancy trick," The boy said, looking into Peter's eyes for just a moment. Peter could see the pale blue of his eyes which was not quite like Wade's bright blue eyes where they had dimension and darker blue around the edge, this boy's eyes were the idea of blue throughout, it made him look almost unsettling. Handsomely unsettling. Fuck, he had a thing for blue eyes, didn't he.

"Okay, what about lay then? Do you have a fun little trick for that?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, the boy scanned his face.

"Lay is for people in the past without had. I lie in the chair. He previously lay in the chair. He had lain in the chair. I am lying in the chair."

A light bulb went off in Peter's head, "Really? It's like, that easy?"

"Yup," The boy nodded and Peter began erasing a few of his answers.

"Thanks," He said, smiling.

The boy continued to nod and smiled, "No problem." It was less of a struggle to be next to this boy now… it kind of felt like he was a sort of shield.

~

Peter had sat alone at lunch and the rest of his day had been pretty neutral to shitty. So, when he got hom, he raced up to his room to shove all the components of his outfit into a new backpack and slipped his arms through the straps. As he jumped down the stairs three at a time, Bucky walked by, "What's got you so excited?"

"Can I run down to the coffee shop?" He asked, standing five stairs from the bottom.

"It's really cold, are you sure? I can drive you," Bucky raised an eyebrow, "Do you need money?"

"I don’t need a ride, but I do need money. I'm studying with some friends for a few hours," Peter grinned and Bucky slipped him a 20.

"Be back before it starts getting dark, okay? Steve's making steak tonight."

"Ooh! Thank you, Dad," Peter jumped over the last five stairs and hugged Bucky before throwing open the front door and slamming it accidentally as he left.

Peter headed down into the city and started towards a coffee shop first. His plan was to warm up and then find the ideal place to swing around. Maybe an older abandoned building or somewhere that construction was halted for winter. But, before all of that, his phone buzzed with a text notification.

It was cold enough that Peter had to be wearing gloves, and he wasn't willing to take them off to check yet. So, he made his way to the coffee shop, ordered and sat himself down at a table in the back, the warmest place. Then he took out his phone, the text was from an unknown number.

' _ Hey, it's Quentin from Stark Tower!  _ '

Oh, just Quentin. Peter took a deep breath, Tony would have hated if he'd waited this long to answer him.

' _ Hey Quentin. It’s Peter, what's up?  _ '

Peter quickly received his drink and food when his name was called. He sat back and drank from his coffee, took a bite of the cheesecake and waited. Soon enough, another notification popped up.

' _ Nothing much ;) What about you?  _ '

Oh. Did Quentin mean to make that text flirty? Probably. Quentin had seemed like he’d wanted to get in Peter’s pants yesterday as well. To be completely honest, Peter quite liked the guy and wouldn’t mind being flirted with.

' _ Getting coffee. I’d have invited you, but I thought you had work today? :(  _ '

Peter was intrigued, maybe he could date Quentin.

' _ Oh cool! Didn't mean to disturb you, just giving you my number. Also, yes, I do have work. Had a moment of peace, though. Maybe we can do coffee tomorrow? This time?  _ '

‘ _ That works for me. See you tomorrow then!  _ ’

And with that, Peter didn't receive another text and didn't send one. So, he resumed his snack and finished his food and coffee, then set out to find a nice place to swing a bit. He knew it wouldn't last very long, but he wanted to get the anger out.

~

Eventually, he found a very good spot and found a nearby alleyway to put his hero gear on. When he emerged, the streets were still quite empty, as winter tends to make them, and he adjusted his web-shooters and quickly grabbed the end of the web. He'd had to replace his winter gloves with fingerless gloves to allow him to still adhere to surfaces and the web. Ultimately, he figured he could make the gloves a thin enough fabric soon, but it wouldn't suffice for the winter's harshness right now.

Peter practiced low swinging around the base of the construction site before graduating higher and starting to get the hang of swinging. It was a delight to actually be able to have made something and for it to work so well! He wished he could tell someone, like Steve, but he feared he'd never be allowed to be a superhero or save anyone. After all, who's saving the little guys? No one, not anymore at least.

Peter found a groove quickly and began attempting flips and all sorts of tricks, but he didn't get too ambitious, because this would end as quickly as it started if he got hurt again. Steve probably wouldn't let him go outside again until he was 18.

There was a buzz in Peter's pocket and that's what made him stop, well, also his fingers starting to go numb, but mostly the notification. Peter found his feet on the ground again and returned to the alleyway, stripping off the hero gear and replacing it with a winter coat. He pulled the phone from his pocket before he put his gloves back on.

' _ Hey Pete if you get time could you go down to the arcade?  _ '

Peter stared at the notification. He didn’t want to see Wade again. In fact, he hadn’t even wanted Wade to hit up his phone. But fine, he’d bite. He missed Wade, anyways, but he didn’t want to be the one crawling back.

' _ Yeah, are you there right now?  _ '

' _ I'm there  _ '

Peter pocketed his phone and started to make his way over.

When Peter arrived at the arcade, Logan's truck was parked outside, still running and Logan was sitting in it. Wade's father waved and Peter waved back out of politeness before heading inside the small establishment. As Peter entered he immediately looked around for Wade, who was quite easy to find being the only fit, 15-year-old boy here. Peter swiftly maneuvered to Wade's location, "Hey," He said, noncommittally.

Wade died in the game he was playing, most likely on purpose, and turned to Peter, "Hey," He was smiling but it died when he realized that Peter wasn't, "Oh..."

“Yeah, ‘Oh…’.” Peter crossed his arms. He may miss Wade, but he’d broken up for a reason.

"You aren’t happy to see me." Wade deflated and scratched the side of his face. Peter took a second to check over Wade for any new injuries from the kids at his new school. There were none and Peter took a deep breath. Yes, he did still care about Wade, but from a more distant place right now.

“No, I’m not.”

"You really meant you wanted to break up." Wade looked down, like he’d just realized how horrible an idea this was.

Peter felt his heart ache in his chest, but he kept true to his word, "Wade, it's not going to do you or me any favors, you know that."

"I miss you so much, Pete. I really don't want us to be over, please." Wade looked up just a bit, his eyes tearing up.

"Wade." Wade whimpered and Peter huffed out an irritated breath, “We’re done.”

"You sound like you found a new boyfriend to replace me, you know that right," Wade said, his handsome blue eyes getting bright as the tears leaked from his eyes, "Pete, I can be like your dads, we can work out, 3 of us, 4 of us, 5- whatever you want."

Peter's eyebrows knitted together, "Like my dads." He didn’t like Wade suggesting this.

"Yeah… like... how you have three dads. You can have two boyfriends. Me and the other guy."

"You want to be in a polyamorous relationship with me?" His fathers had a talk with Peter only a while ago about how polyamory can really work for some people and some others can really abuse the power it gives them to not feel attached to one person. Steve, Bucky, and Tony had found a balance within each other's company and that was great for them, but it might not work for Peter, especially not this young. But they’d support his decision, either way. At least that’s what they said.

"Yeah," Wade nodded, trying to wipe his face, “Please, Peter, I’ll do anything. I don’t want you to leave me. I love you so, so much.”

Maybe it was Wade’s blue eyes, maybe it was Peter’s attachment to Wade… He didn’t know, but he looked up at Wade and helped wipe away the tears, “First of all, don’t say ‘I’ll do anything’ to anyone. Second of all, you know that it means you can have a boyfriend or girlfriend, too. But, we have to both be on the same page and that means I have something to tell you.”

Wade blinked, “So you do have a secret boyfriend?”

“Yesterday, I gave this guy my number and he texted me today and we decided to go out for coffee tomorrow. It was after we broke up and I didn’t think we’d get back together. But, if we are trying to become polyamorous, we need to be transparent.”

Wade nodded.

“Is there anything you’d like to mention, Wade?” Peter asked.

“Does he look like me?” Wade’s blue eyes still very topaz-esque.

“Not really. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, has a job,” Peter grinned at the end, the running joke that Wade didn’t have a job.

“I can almost have a job,” He retorted, smiling now, “So, are we back together?”

“Yup,” Peter hummed and suddenly, Wade kissed him. Peter enjoyed it, but he pulled away quickly, “Oh my God, your birthday’s in a month, isn’t it?”

“Mhmm,” Wade kissed Peter again and this time, he relaxed. Wade held gently around Peter’s waist and Peter pressed a hand to the back of Wade’s head.

As they separated, Peter raised an eyebrow, “So, no one has piqued your interest at your new school?” Peter laced their fingers and leaned in a little more to Wade’s personal space.

“No,” Wade hummed, “Just Peter Barnes.”

“Would it really suck if I had another boyfriend, Wadey?” Peter asked again, his body closing the space between him and Wade.

He shook his head, “Nope,” Wade kissed Peter’s nose, “I do have a question, though.”

“Shoot, babe,” Peter liked being this close to Wade he decided.

“Are you going to get to fuck him? Because I don’t know how I feel about that.” Wade leaned down and kissed Peter’s neck and Peter shivered with delight.

“We’ll talk about it. I’m not even dating that guy yet,” Peter said, using his fingers to trace along Wade’s wrist, “I’ll talk him up and we’ll make guidelines for our relationships, okay? I think you might really like him.”

Wade grinned, “‘Kay.”

~

Peter got back to the coffee shop maybe 2 minutes before the minivan pulled up. When Peter hoped in the front seat, it was Steve driving, "Hey pumpkin, sorry I couldn't drive you to school today. Someone called and I needed to tell them that my son is more important."

Peter smiled, he liked being more important, "What did you and other dads do today?" Other dads, a term for the other two of his fathers without having to flat out say their names.

"Nothing much, sat around, snuggled, watched Bucky chop firewood," Steve rattled off, "You know, things that old gays do." He smiled, "What about you, Pete? What'd you do today?"

Peter really missed being asked, "This one boy in class helped me on the lesson, it was really nice." Peter smiled, "Dad, I have to tell you something."

Steve had begun driving back home, but he quickly looked over at Peter, "Is it a right-now thing? Like pull over and we can talk it out and Bucky and Tony don't know? Or is it like a promise of an important thing later?"

"Like a… just listen thing." It was always easier to be transparent with Steve.

His father nodded, "Go ahead, I'm listening, babes."

"So, I think me and Wade have decided to be polyamorous and I don’t want to be the asshole that ruins polyamory for Wade.”

“Honey, you won’t be,” Steve assured, “All you have to do is make sure what you’re fine with, Wade is fine with and make sure Wade knows the same. If you want to have two boyfriends, make sure Wade wants that, too.” Steve took a moment to recollect his thoughts, “Make sure you both approve those boyfriends. If he has a bad feeling about one, maybe think about it. Just like you’d want if you felt uncomfortable with one of Wade’s choices. You guys are a big family. The strength of the relationships is dependant upon how much time and effort and trust you all put in. If, umm… give me a random name.”

“John,” Peter offered.

“Okay, John. If John is really lacking in supporting the rest of the family, we have a problem. If John is negative and does drugs behind the school, maybe we cut John out of the family-”

“But-”

“I know, it’s hard to cut people out, but you can’t let selfish, attention-hungry people into polyamorous relationships. They take what they want, but don’t put it back in. Give me another name,” Steve said, looking over at Peter.

“Can it be a female name?”

“Sure, baby, pick anything.”

Peter thought for a moment, “Jane.”

“Okay, let’s say Jane supports the family by bringing snacks to the lunch table, or sets up dates that work for everyone. She’s giving back.” Steve says as they stop at a stop light, getting ever closer to home, “If something really bad happens to Jane’s biological family and she stops bringing snacks or is unable to set up dates, that’s okay. That’s when the family has to be there for her. It’s all a very big, complicated, well-oiled machine when everyone is working together. But, supporting the family can also just be simple things like helping each other study.” Steve’s rant came to an end, “You want to support Wade and any other person that joins you both, right, Pete?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. The car continued on its path home as the light turned green. He wanted Wade and Quentin to get along. He wanted all three of them to really work out.

“Good,” Steve smiled, "Well, change of topic, Bucky made a fire and I finished dinner, so, you can get home and just rest if you want, sugar, okay?" 

“Thanks, Dad,” Peter said, holding his backpack on his lap.

“No problem, babydoll.”

~

Dinner was uneventful. Steve gave Peter a rather large steak, some mashed potatoes, and corn, then a kiss on his forehead before Tony and Bucky made their way in from whatever they had been preoccupied with. Peter was always fed first due to Steve’s ideology and neither Bucky nor Tony opposed. They each got their food in order of appearance and Steve made his plate last. They all sat together and ate in relative silence with some side chatter from Bucky about Peter’s day, then about making a new mailbox in the spring.

They used to be quite talkative when Tony went to work every day, Steve had a book club or went to the park and sketched, and Bucky did woodworking avidly. Now, Tony’s people run fairly self sufficiently so that when he’s gone on long missions, he doesn’t have to be on the phone constantly. Steve’s book club slowly fell apart and he lost touch with most of the members after long missions and he doesn’t have the inspiration to draw much of anything. Bucky still likes to woodwork, but he doesn’t like anything he makes anymore.

Peter finished his food at a slow pace, but still placed his plate in the sink first. He rounded the table, saying thanks to each of his fathers individually before going upstairs.


End file.
